


Paradoxe

by Sherlock_Spock



Series: Star Trek : Recommencement [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Kirk, Star Trek: AOS, T'hy'la, Temporal Paradox, Time Travel, Vulcan Biology
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Premier tome de ma saga Star Trek.<br/>Je savais que l'on pouvait faire une fixation sur une partie du corps. Je savais que ça s'appelait du fétichisme, que ça concernait communément les pieds et jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était pas une de mes caractéristiques. Et quelle est cette mystérieuse planète rose ? Est-elle vraiment inhabitée ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fétichisme

**Author's Note:**

> Ce premier tome se situe peu après Into Darkness, mais traite aussi des événements de Star Trek 2009.
> 
> Disclaimer : Star Trek, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

Je savais que l'on pouvait faire une fixation sur une partie du corps. Je savais que ça s'appelait du fétichisme et que ça concernait communément les pieds. Mais aussi les mains, les seins ou encore les fesses. Jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était pas une de mes caractéristiques. Du moins, pas que je sache et je pense me connaître suffisamment et avoir vu assez de personnes défiler dans mon lit, pour l'affirmer. Il n'empêche, je dois l'avouer, que mon attrait pour ses oreilles était en train de virer légèrement à l'obsession. Complètement, en réalité. Pourquoi les siennes ? Eh bien, parce qu'elles sont spéciales. Certes, tous les membres de son espèce ont les mêmes, mais en l'occurrence, je n'avais que lui sous les yeux en permanence et, de ce que j'avais pu constater, c'était le seul qui, à mes yeux, était aussi bien fait de sa personne. Mais évidemment, c'était un Vulcain et, ce n'était qu'un détail, il était plus ou moins engagé dans une relation avec Uhura, si j'avais bien compris. Même si je n'avais pas l'impression que leur couple était au beau fixe ces derniers temps. Je me contentai donc de l'observer, lui et ses oreilles pointues, dans ce que je pensais être la plus grande discrétion. Les excuses ne manquaient pas, après tout, j'étais le capitaine de ce vaisseau et il était normal que je m'intéresse de près au travail de mes subordonnés. Et, non, ce n'était pas ma faute si les activités de Spock me fascinaient plus que celles des autres. Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi. Aucunement.

C'était une journée comme tant d'autres, calme et sans mission à l'horizon. Bref, ennuyeuse. L'inactivité avait tendance à me rendre dingue et ma fesse droite était engourdie, à force de rester assis dans mon fauteuil. Je décidai donc de me lever et d'aller voir ce que trafiquait mon premier officier, sous un prétexte bidon de curiosité scientifique. Je lui posai une question quelconque, en appuyant mes mains sur le dossier de sa chaise et en me penchant légèrement vers lui. D'un coup d'œil furtif, je m'assurai que personne ne faisait attention à nous, tandis qu'il me répondait sans que j'enregistre un traître mot de son jargon technique. Mon menton frôlait son épaule gauche et j'avais l'objet de ma tentation juste sous mon nez. Littéralement. Je retenus presque ma respiration, faisant parfaitement semblant de l'écouter, tout en observant attentivement ce lobe charnu et ce pavillon de chair et de cartilage qui se terminait par une pointe parfaite, légèrement verte à son extrémité. Et me mis à saliver d'une manière parfaitement obscène et n'avais qu'une envie, pointer ma langue pour en goûter la texture, y poser mes lèvres pour voir si les Vulcains verdissaient au lieu de rougir. J'étais sur le point de perdre tout contrôle, avant de remarquer enfin le silence de mon interlocuteur. Dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps il avait fini sa tirade. M’arrachant difficilement à ma contemplation, mes pupilles dilatées par le désir, je croisai son regard interrogatif. Ses yeux couleur chocolat, m'observèrent avec leur éternelle curiosité scientifique, attendant sans doute patiemment, une explication logique à mon comportement. Sur le moment, je n'en trouvai aucune de valable, et restai donc là, à le fixer, figé telle une statue, pendant une éternité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche, certainement pour me faire part de son incompréhension, par une réplique acerbe qui à coup sûr ferait mouche, quand le communicateur de mon fauteuil sonna. Je m'y précipitai, comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas. C'était Bones, qui m'informait, ou plutôt, vociférait, que je n'avais toujours pas passé ma visite médicale de routine après notre dernière mission. J'acceptai sans rechigner, préférant les instruments de torture de McCoy au regard perçant que me lançait actuellement Spock, et sautai donc dans l'ascenseur comme si j'avais une armée de Klingons à mes trousses, en laissant les commandes à Sulu, avant de demander l'aile médicale.

…

J'arrivai à l'infirmerie, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine, distillant dans mes veines les derniers restes de ma panique, conscient que je n'échapperai pas à une explication en règle. Mais au moins, j'avais gagné un sursis, pour le moment. Léonard m'accueillit, clairement perplexe, face à mon manque de combativité à l'idée de venir me faire examiner. Habitué à mes éternelles excuses pour ne pas le consulter, il renifla l'arnaque à trois kilomètres.

« Raconte. » Fût le seul mot, exigeant, qui sortit de sa bouche.

« Je ne peux décemment pas parler de ça avec toi. » Répliquai-je, en prenant place sur un lit d'examen.

« Jim. On se connaît depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant. Tu m'as fait part de tes frasques les plus abracadabrantesques, dans les grandes largeurs, jusqu'aux plus infimes détails. Alors maintenant, crache le morceau sur ce qui t'a fait te précipiter ici sans autre forme de procès. »

Ses arguments étaient solides et il attendait donc patiemment une réponse, tout en baladant son scanner médical sur mon torse.

« Je fais une fixation malsaine sur quelqu'un. Enfin, plus précisément, sur une partie du corps de ce quelqu'un. Et cette personne vient plus ou moins de s’en rendre compte, à cause d’un manque de prudence et de discrétion de ma part.» Expliquai-je, vaguement.

« Comme une sorte de fétichisme, tu veux dire ? » Me demanda-t-il, tout en consultant les résultats sur son tricordeur.

« Exactement. Toi qui en connais un rayon en psychologie, c'est normal ce genre d'obsession ? »

« Ça a toujours existé, tu sais. Ça n'a rien de malsain, comme tu sembles le penser. Après, c'est sûr que tout dépend de la partie du corps en question. » M'expliqua-t-il calmement, en continuant son examen de routine.

« Les oreilles. » Murmurai-je, de manière presque inaudible.

« Je te demande pardon ? Les oreilles ? Mais les oreilles de qui ? » S’interrogea-t-il en s'esclaffant.

Mais soudainement, son sourire se figea, pour finalement s'effacer lentement.

« Nom. De. Dieu. » Fût sa réaction première.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » Fût sa seule question, après de longues secondes de silence.

« J'aimerais vraiment. Autant te dire, que je ne savais plus où me mettre. De plus, maintenant que j’ai attisé sa curiosité, il ne va pas me lâcher, avant d’avoir une explication. » Me plaignis-je, d'un air de chien battu. « Mais j'y pense ! Tu pourrais peut-être aller lui parler ? Tu sais, histoire de tâter le terrain, de savoir ce qu'il pense avoir compris. » M’exclamai-je, armé de mon sourire le plus charmeur.

« Bon sang, Jim ! Je suis médecin, pas marieuse ! »

…

Après de longues négociations, qui furent un échec cuisant, pour convaincre Bones d'enquêter pour moi, je me résignai à retourner sur la passerelle et à affronter mon destin funeste. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et j'embrassai la scène du regard. Sulu se leva à mon arrivée, pour rejoindre son siège, après avoir annoncé mon retour. Spock était toujours derrière son poste. À l'entente de mon nom, je pourrais jurer avoir vu son oreille droite frémir, comme l'aurait fait celle d'un chat à l'affût du moindre bruit. Il ne m'accorda même pas un regard, mais notre quart finissait dans moins d'une heure et je n'étais pas dupe quant à son impatience à me tirer les vers du nez. Je passai donc mes dernières minutes de répit, le cul vissé à mon fauteuil, faussement concentré sur les préoccupations dues à mon grade. En réalité, je m'exhortai à trouver une raison parfaite pour m'éclipser au plus vite. La relativité du temps prit une tout autre dimension, quand je relevai les yeux pour me rendre compte qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes avant la relève. Nous étions passés en phase nocturne depuis quelques heures et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. À défaut d'autre chose, je comptais sur mon besoin de sommeil, pour avoir la paix. À la seconde où ce fut l'heure de laisser ma place, je me précipitai, avant tout le monde, entre les portes de l'élévateur pour être sûr de fausser compagnie à Spock.

…

Une fois dans l'ambiance feutrée et rassurante de mes quartiers, je me détendis enfin et me dépossédai du haut de mon uniforme pour le jeter dans un coin, quand on sonna. Je m'immobilisai, tel un animal qui se sait acculé, et retins mon souffle en espérant que ce visiteur, dont je ne doutais pas de l'identité, pense que je n'étais pas présent.

« Capitaine, je sais que vous êtes là. »

La voix de baryton si reconnaissable de mon premier officier, me parvint étouffée à travers la cloison. Résigné, je lui ouvrai finalement la porte et l'invitai à entrer.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Spock ? » Demandai-je, le plus naturellement possible.

« J'aimerais comprendre ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, quand vous êtes venu me questionner sur mon travail. » M'interrogea-t-il comme s'il me demandait l'heure.

Je le fixai pendant de longues secondes, faisant fi de ma semi-nudité, ne trouvant pas mes mots.

« Je suis dans l'incapacité de vous expliquer ceci logiquement. » Capitulai-je, finalement.

« Je vois. Tentez, alors, de me le faire comprendre d'une manière plus… irrationnelle. »

J'essayai vraiment de ne voir aucun sous-entendu dans cette phrase. Sans succès. J'avais un Vulcain en face de moi. Et cette espèce n'était pas connue pour faire des insinuations douteuses. Mais, Spock était à moitié humain et il passait beaucoup trop de temps avec nous pour son propre bien. Je décidai donc, contre toute raison, de le prendre au mot et m'avançai alors vers lui, réduisant la distance entre nous, jusqu'à ce que mon torse touche presque le sien. Les Vulcains tenaient beaucoup à leur espace vital et je sentis que cette intrusion le perturbait. J'évitai son regard pour ne pas perdre courage et approchai mon visage du sien, pour finalement le contourner lentement et emprisonner soudainement la pointe de son oreille droite entre mes lèvres. Je la suçotai doucement, jouant de ma langue, les yeux fermés, un gémissement m'échappant malgré moi. Le souffle de sa respiration se bloquant dans sa poitrine se fit clairement entendre. Je finis par la relâcher, à contre cœur, dans un léger bruit de succion, avant de reculer face à lui. Il avait les paupières closes, la bouche entre ouverte et les pommettes beaucoup plus vertes que d'habitude. Incapable de résister à un tel tableau, je capturai délicatement ses lèvres, pour l'embarquer dans un baiser passionné. D'abord tétanisé, il finit par se détendre dans mes bras, que j'avais noués autour de son cou, pour répondre à cette coutume tout à fait humaine et que son peuple trouvait indécente. Ma langue partit à la rencontre de la sienne et je m'abreuvai de son souffle chaud jusqu'à manquer d'oxygène. Ses mains puissantes vinrent agripper mes hanches, glisser sur mes reins, pour finalement remonter vers mes omoplates, collant mon torse nu contre le tissu synthétique de son uniforme bleu. Je pouvais sentir les battements affolés de son cœur contre mes côtes, tandis que le mien semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine, et caressai son cou, ses pectoraux, son ventre plat, pour finalement glisser mes doigts sous son t-shirt. C'est là, qu'il brisa soudainement le baiser, pour se reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos percute le mur, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Sans un mot, il ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Tandis que la cloison se refermait, je restai au milieu de ma chambre, incapable du moindre geste et renonçai à lui courir après, n'étant pas sûr moi-même de ce qui venait de se passer.


	2. Rose, couleur de séduction et de romantisme

Cela faisait quatre jours. Quatre jours que j’avais embrassé Spock. Quatre jours que nous nous évitions cordialement, en dehors des heures de travail. En revanche, sur la passerelle, où nous nous trouvions présentement, nous étions bien obligés de maintenir l’illusion d’une entente cordiale. Lui comme moi, avions le désir que tout ceci reste à jamais enterré entre les quatre murs de mes quartiers. Nous communiquions donc, de manière parfaitement professionnelle, du moins en apparence. Pour parfaire cette ambiance polaire, Nyota ne cessait d’être cassante avec lui, sous n’importe quels prétextes. Il y avait manifestement de l’eau dans le gaz entre ces deux-là. J’avais peur d’y être pour quelques choses et restai donc concentré sur l’écran principal, pour ne pas trop y penser.

…

Nous naviguions dans une zone inexplorée du Quadrant Delta. Je me fis la réflexion que l’espace profond était surtout profondément ennuyeux, quand une planète apparut soudainement, comme sortie d’un trou noir, sur nos radars. Avant même d’en formuler la pensée, j’avais pivoté spontanément en direction de Spock, qui sans avoir besoin de croiser mon regard, m’expliqua que les données étaient complètement incompréhensibles et que l’astre, qui occupait maintenant une bonne partie de l’écran, n’était pas là une minute auparavant. On pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau génial tourner à plein régime, luttant contre l’illogisme de la situation. Pour ma part, j’observai l’intruse, comme hypnotisé par sa couleur rose, absolument inédite, en me demandant dans quoi nous nous étions encore embarqués.

…

Après une analyse complète des caractéristiques et que nous nous soyons assuré avoir affaire à une planète de classe M, j’ordonnai la mise en orbite à Sulu et me levai, trépignant d’impatience, direction la salle de téléportation. J’allais enfin avoir droit à un peu d’action et  ne laisserai personne m’en priver. Juste avant que les portes de l’ascenseur ne se referment sur moi, Spock se glissa dans la cabine. C’était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions seuls depuis l’incident. J’observai son profil du coin de l’œil, sa posture droite, ses mains jointes derrière son dos et surtout son oreille gauche, la seule visible de mon point de vue, parfaitement appétissante, quand il prit soudainement la parole.

« Je demande la permission de vous accompagner au sol, Capitaine. Mes relevés indiquent une végétation tout à fait inconnue, ainsi que des minéraux rares. J’aimerais effectuer quelques analyses. »

Sa requête me prit de court. Après les événements récents, je pensais qu’il éviterait ma présence au maximum. Mais Spock restait Spock. Incapable de résister aux mystères d’une terre inconnue. Intérieurement, j’étais plus qu’heureux à l’idée de vivre une nouvelle aventure avec lui. Extérieurement, je me contentai de lui répondre par l’affirmative, le plus platement possible. Il sembla néanmoins satisfait, autant qu’un Vulcain puisse en avoir l’air. Nous arrivâmes ensemble en salle de téléportation, où nous attendaient deux gardes de la sécurité, leurs t-shirts rouges saillant leurs muscles et leurs paquetages à leurs pieds ; ainsi que McCoy avec ses kits médicaux et l’enseigne de garde, à son poste. J’interceptai le regard de Bones, qui se posa sur Spock puis sur moi. Il _savait_ qu’il s’était passé quelque chose. Je ne lui avais rien dit, mais il me connaissait trop bien. Et il savait que je savais qu’il savait. Spock, trop occupé à briefer notre escorte sur la mission, n’était pas conscient de mon échange silencieux avec Léonard. Ce dernier s’approcha alors de moi, ses foutus kits médicaux dans les mains et sous prétexte de me les donner, se pencha vers moi pour murmurer à mon oreille.

« Ne crois pas échapper encore longtemps à une bonne discussion, Jim. Ni à un examen médical complet quand tu reviendras de cette planète. »

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre (répondre quoi ?), il quitta la pièce, après nous avoir souhaité bon courage.     

Je distribuai les trousses de secours et grimpai sur la plateforme, suivis de mes trois compagnons de galère. 

« Énergie ! »

Je ressentis les picotements caractéristiques de la dématérialisation, tandis que les murs de l’Enterprise disparaissaient pour laisser place à un paysage extraordinaire. Nous étions au milieu d’une clairière, entourés d’une végétation luxuriante similaire à nos forêts terriennes, à la différence que toutes les plantes, de l’herbe aux feuilles des arbres, se peignaient d’une nuance allant du rose au pourpre. La terre était rouge, les troncs et les branches d’une couleur cuivrée.  Le tout contrastant avec le bleu profond d’un ciel parcouru de quelques nuages d’un rose très pale.

Spock, armé de son tricordeur, était déjà accroupi au sol, analysant des échantillons du terrain. Les deux gardes s’étaient postés chacun dans une direction, phaser au poing sur position paralysie, à l’affût du moindre bruit. D’après les radars, la faune de cette planète n’était constituée que d’animaux. Pas d’autochtones humanoïdes intelligents en vue. Aucune civilisation. Un environnement totalement sauvage et primitif. Nous ne savions pas vraiment à quel genre de bêtes nous attendre, la prudence restait donc de mise.

Nous étions à découvert et devions trouver un abri au plus vite. En hauteur de préférence. À notre droite, se dressait une colline, mélange de pâturage rosâtre et de pierres acajou, à environ deux kilomètres à vol d’oiseau. 

« Spock, allons nous installer à flanc de cette colline, avant la tombée de la nuit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps les journées durent ici, mais ces nuages violets à l’horizon, ne me disent rien qui vaille. Peut-être est-ce un orage qui se prépare. »

« Cela m’en a tout l’air, Capitaine. Et, d’après mes calculs, une journée solaire dure environ quinze heures. Il me semble, en effet, nécessaire de trouver un refuge au plus vite. »

…

Nous progressions lentement dans cette végétation dense. Spock trépignait tel un gosse le jour de Noël, version vulcaine. C'est-à-dire qu’il allait de plantes en plantes, analysant chacune d’elles, en marmonnant dans sa barde inexistante.

« Comment expliquez-vous ces nuances de couleurs insolites ? » Demandai-je, plus pour faire la conversation que par réel intérêt, la botanique n’étant pas ma grande passion.

« D’après mon tricordeur, cela viendrait de la courte durée des jours. Elle influe sur la température moyenne, qui ne dépasse pas les treize degrés Celsius durant la saison chaude et diminue la production de chlorophylle, le composant donnant la couleur verte à laquelle nous sommes habitués, par photosynthèse. Laissant donc apparaître les anthocyanes, des pigments à l’origine des couleurs rouge, rose, bleue, violet et pourpre. C’est fascinant, Capitaine. »

« Fascinant, en effet. »

Spock ne sembla pas percevoir le sarcasme dans ma réponse et s’en retourna à ses activités. Il était évident qu’il ne voulait pas s’attarder plus que nécessaire dans une discussion avec moi. Cela me peinait plus que je ne voulais l’admettre. Je désirai qu’il me regarde, qu’il me parle, qu’il fasse attention à moi, et me trouvai pathétique, mais malgré moi, lui adressai de nouveau la parole, sur un sujet scientifique à défaut d’autre chose.

« Tout ceci n’explique pas d’où sort cette planète. »

« Cela reste encore un mystère, Capitaine. »

« Vous avez des hypothèses ? »

« Plusieurs. Mais je ne suis encore sûr de rien. »

Il en resta là, ne semblant pas vouloir développer plus que cela. Sa réticence à m’adresser la parole commençait sérieusement à m’agacer. Je jetai un œil à notre escorte. L’Enseigne Johnson ouvrait la marche, se retournant de temps à autre vers nous et l’Enseigne Jane terminait notre petit groupe, nous suivant de près. Je m’approchai alors de Spock, discrètement, me penchant à son oreille, sans arrière-pensée.

« Vous comptez faire comme si rien ne s’était passé encore longtemps ? »

« Ce n’est ni le lieu, ni le moment, Capitaine. La tempête approche et nous devons absolument nous établir quelque part. »

…

Nous étions enfin au pied de la colline et je suivis le regard de mon premier officier qui s’était posé sur notre objectif. Une cavité dans la roche. Suffisamment profonde pour nous abriter, mais trop étroite pour servir d’habitat à un prédateur. Je me tournai vers Jane pour lui ordonner d’aider Johnson quand je remarquai sa disparition. Il était là cinq minutes auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin. J’appelai son nom, sans succès, quand une main se plaqua sur ma bouche, me réduisant au silence. Je reconnus la silhouette de Spock plaquée contre mon dos, levant son tricordeur devant mes yeux. Le radar détectait une source de chaleur à quelques mètres de nous, mais celle-ci n’était pas humaine.

« Nous devons nous cacher, Capitaine, et vite. »

Son souffle chatouillait mon cou, tandis qu’il chuchotait. Il était si près de moi que je reconnus l’odeur de sa peau. Cette fragrance chaude, mélange du sable des déserts Vulcains, de cuivre et de soleil, dont j’avais eu un aperçu il y a quelques jours. J’essayai de ne pas me laisser distraire dans une telle situation et me détachai de l’objet de ma tentation pour entamer l’ascension de la falaise, vers notre planque, Spock et Johnson sur mes talons.


	3. Acte manqué

La nuit était tombée. Le froid mordant nous glaçait les os et la tempête faisait rage dehors, mais nous étions relativement préservés dans notre abri. Nous avions échappé de justesse à la créature qui nous suivait depuis Dieu seul sait combien de temps. Une espèce d’énorme tigre à dents de sabre, peu doué pour l’escalade manifestement. En se penchant au bord de la falaise, on pouvait l’apercevoir en contrebas. J’avais peu d’espoir de revoir l’Enseigne Jane vivant et nous étions tous les trois coincés ici, attendant patiemment que le temps se calme et que le félin se lasse. Spock était absorbé par l’analyse des résultats de son tricordeur, Johnson s’occupait de nous dresser un campement correct, et moi, je m’évertuais à joindre l’Enterprise, sans succès. L’orage bloquait toute communication. Nous décidâmes finalement de nous coucher. Les nuits étaient courtes sur cette planète et nous avions besoin de repos.

…

J’ouvris les yeux, aveuglé par un soleil éclatant. Mon regard tomba sur Spock, encore endormi, allongé sur le dos. Sa couverture se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Son visage était détendu comme j’avais rarement l’occasion de le voir. J’en profitai pour l’observer sans crainte d’être découvert et me laissai hypnotiser par les monts et les creux de son oreille gauche, par sa pointe finement sculptée, sa couleur amande. Il était si près de moi, faute de place dans la grotte, que je n’avais qu’à tendre le bras pour le toucher et préférai caler mes mains sous mes aisselles, autant pour les réchauffer que pour m’empêcher de partir à la découverte du corps de mon premier officier. À sa droite, Johnson ronflait légèrement, empêtré dans son duvet. Je reposai mes yeux sur Spock et me noyai soudainement dans ses orbes havanes, car il venait de se réveiller. Il me fixait calmement, parfaitement insondable, comme toujours. Il m’était impossible de deviner à quoi il pensait. Sans pouvoir m’en empêcher, je rampai vers lui et me penchai sur son visage. Son expression resta figée, sans émotion, mais il regardait fixement ma bouche, trahissant son appréhension. Je vis ses paupières se fermer lentement tandis que je réduisais la distance qui nous séparait, pour enfin frôler ses lèvres des miennes, quand Johnson se réveilla soudainement d’un cauchemar en hurlant, me faisant violemment sursauter. Spock s’était repris en une fraction de seconde et déjà aux côtés de l’Enseigne pour le calmer. Je soufflai de frustration, maudissant notre situation et ce Vulcain irrécupérable. Pour me calmer, je commençai à regrouper nos affaires, vite aidé par mes deux comparses.

…

Une fois dehors, je constatai que l’orage était parti, ainsi que le tigre, et tentai de joindre l’Enterprise, avec succès cette fois-ci.

« Kirk à l’Enterprise. »

« Capitaine ! Enfin ! Nous étions morts d’inquiétude. Est-ce que Spock va bien ? »

La voix d’Uhura me porta immédiatement sur les nerfs pour une raison inconnue. Peut-être parce qu’elle demandait avant tout des nouvelles de son petit ami (Dieu que cette qualification n’allait pas au Vulcain), ce qui voulait dire qu’elle l’aimait toujours et qu’elle avait sûrement décidé d’arrêter de s’énerver contre lui pour rien. Après tout, s’inquiéter pour quelqu’un durant plus de 24 heures, l’imaginer blessé ou pire, ferait se remettre en question n’importe qui. Ce qui était plus ou moins une mauvaise nouvelle pour moi. J’avais de l’affection pour Nyota, mais ces derniers jours, je supportais de moins en moins de les voir ensemble. Cela en disait long sur mes sentiments pour Spock, mais je n’étais pas prêt à l’admettre.

« Oui, Spock va bien et Johnson aussi. Mais l’Enseigne Jane est probablement mort. Nous n’avons pas retrouvé son corps. » 

« Je préviens le Docteur McCoy de votre retour. Préparez-vous à être téléportés à bord. »

Néanmoins, vous pouviez compter sur Uhura pour ne pas s’émouvoir quand ce n’était pas le moment, même si la perte d’un membre d’équipage restait toujours une tragédie. L’annoncer aux collègues et amis, prévenir les familles, la plupart ne le savaient pas, mais je tenais systématiquement à le faire moi-même. Parce que c’était sous mon commandement qu’ils perdaient la vie.

« Bien. Nous attendons. Kirk terminé. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis de nouveau les picotements caractéristiques de la dématérialisation. Presque immédiatement après notre retour sur le vaisseau, Bones nous assaillait de questions, m’examinant sous toutes les coutures, armé de son tricordeur médical. Je dus faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion pour qu’il accepte de nous laisser retourner à nos quartiers respectifs. Un rapport sur cette mission attendait mon bon vouloir. Je saluai chaleureusement Chekov et Sulu, venus nous accueillir et me contentai de faire un signe de tête formel à Nyota, auquel elle fit à peine attention, trop occupé à bécoter Spock. Ce dernier semblait mal à l’aise, ce qui me réconfortait un peu. L’Enterprise était encore en phase nocturne à cause du décalage horaire avec la planète et les autres ne rêvaient apparemment que d’aller se coucher.

…

            De retour dans l’atmosphère rassurante de ma chambre, je décidai que la paperasse pouvait bien attendre que je prenne une bonne douche, me débarrassai de mon uniforme, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, ainsi que des pires, et entrai dans la salle de bain, une serviette jetée sur mon épaule. L’eau chaude me fit un bien fou, après cette nuit de sommeil à même le sol, dans le froid. Une fois lavé, je laissai le jet puissant masser mon dos courbaturé et fermai les yeux, profitant de la chaleur, mon esprit dérivant vers Spock et l’acte manqué de ce matin. Il pouvait bien dire, ou ne pas dire en l’occurrence, ce qu’il voulait, mais j’avais bien vu qu’il n’était pas contre l’idée de m’embrasser de nouveau. Je ne connaissais pas les raisons exactes qui le poussaient à m’éviter, mais à ce rythme-là, j’allais vite devenir dingue, s’il continuait à se pavaner devant moi avec ses foutues oreilles et ses yeux souvent plus expressifs qu’il ne le pensait. Rien que d’y penser, je me retrouvai dur sans pouvoir l’empêcher. Mon érection, déjà douloureuse, attisée par la température de l’eau, eut droit à un regard assassin. Résigné à régler mon problème seul, je m’appuyai d’une main contre le mur, ma nuque frappée par la cascade brûlante, et de l’autre, empoignai durement mon membre, dans un mélange d’excitation et de rage envers lui. Un soupir m’échappa et je fermai de nouveau mes paupières, me rappelant le goût de ses lèvres, la saveur de la peau fine de son oreille, pouvant presque sentir de nouveau la douceur de ses mains dans mon dos. J’avais chaud, du mal à retrouver mon souffle dans la vapeur qui avait envahi la pièce. Mes gémissements se répercutaient sur les cloisons de la cabine de douche, ma paume allait et venait à un rythme désordonné. J’étais proche de la délivrance, quand on sonna à la porte, et stoppai net mes mouvements, retenant difficilement une insulte bien placée. Parce que je _savais_ qui était mon visiteur. Et l’avoir sous les yeux présentement, n’allait certainement pas arranger mon état.

            Je consentis tout de même à lui ouvrir. S’il venait me déranger, cela devait être important. Du moins, je l’espérais pour lui, parce que sinon je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. Mais j’y allais, par pure vengeance, avec pour seul vêtement ma serviette nouée autour de ma taille, camouflant quelque peu mon érection, très douloureuse à présent. J’appuyai sur le bouton ouvrant la porte, m’effaçant pour laisser entrer mon premier officier, savourant l’effet immédiat que ma tenue eut sur lui et la refermait derrière lui.

« Je suis désolé, Capitaine. Je suis venu vous apporter mon compte-rendu sur la mission, en sachant que vous ne dormiriez pas avant d’avoir écrit le vôtre. Je n’avais pas songé que vous voudriez prendre une douche. Je repasserai plus tard. »

Ma main agrippa son bras avant qu’il ne reparte. Il me fixa avec curiosité et je me retrouvai incapable d’expliquer pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu’il parte. Je n’étais même plus en colère contre lui et le regardai ce qui me sembla une éternité, la bouche entrouverte, sans pouvoir prononcer un seul mot. Puis il me surprit, en me plaquant violemment contre le mur, faisant tomber ma serviette, encerclant mon visage de ses mains pour s’emparer durement de mes lèvres. Il me dévorait littéralement. Un incendie me consumait de l’intérieur. Il colla son corps au mien et mon gémissement alla se perdre dans sa gorge. La chaleur qui émanait de sa peau me faisait suffoquer plus que celle de la douche un peu plus tôt. Mes omoplates me faisaient mal. Il me dominait complètement et pour la première fois, je n’avais aucune envie de prendre le dessus sur quelqu’un. Je n’avais pas vraiment cerné mes véritables désirs jusqu’à maintenant, mais là, un seul besoin me taraudait, qu’il me prenne contre ce mur. Ses doigts se posèrent sur mon visage, d’une manière qui m’était familière. Comme l’avait fait le vieux Spock, je me souvins soudainement.

« Votre esprit dans mon esprit, mon esprit dans le vôtre » Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Mes émotions furent brutalement décuplées. Je compris que c’était un mélange des miennes et de siennes. Il ressentait donc _ça_ pour moi ? Comment pouvait-il seulement le supporter ? Son autre main se faufila entre nos ventres, pour aller se poser sur mon érection. Il me sembla alors que ma tête explosait. C’était trop fort. Je perdis totalement le contrôle de mon corps, à peine conscient de lui demander des choses parfaitement indécentes, obscènes et jouis brusquement au creux de sa paume. Quand ses doigts quittèrent mon visage, me laissant seul dans ma tête et totalement vidé de mes forces, je manquai de m’écrouler au sol. Mais deux bras puissants me retinrent. J’ouvrai les yeux pour croiser deux orbes obsidiennes aux pupilles dilatées par le désir. Mon souffle erratique se mêlait au sien.

« Sachez, Jim, que pour mon peuple, la fusion mentale est similaire dans certains cas, à un acte sexuel. » M’expliqua-t-il. « Je n’avais pas conscience que vous aviez ce genre de pensées à mon égard. »

« Vous pouvez parler. Comment les Vulcains font-ils pour supporter des émotions aussi fortes ? Ça m’a presque rendu fou. » M’indignai-je.

« J’ai pu le constater, en effet. On ne m’avait jamais _supplié_ de faire ce genre de choses. »

« Vous avez un côté dominateur et sadique insoupçonné, Spock. » Constatai-je.

« Cela n’a pas l’air de vous déplaire. » Me provoqua-t-il.

J’approchai ma bouche de son oreille.

« J’en redemande. » Murmurai-je, avant de mordre son lobe.

Il expira brutalement et s’éloigna de moi, ramassa ma serviette pour s’essuyer la main et me la rendit. Je m’en recouvris, à défaut d’autre chose.

« Je vais vous laisser à votre rapport. » Dit-il, en posant un PADD sur mon bureau. Sûrement, son propre compte rendu.

« Vous partez déjà ? » Questionnai-je, d’une voix plus désespérée que je ne l’aurais voulu.

« J’ai besoin de réfléchir. » Se justifia-t-il, avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Bonne nuit, Jim. »

« Bonne nuit, Spock. »

Après un dernier regard, que je n’arrivai pas à interpréter, il quitta mes quartiers, me laissant seul dans un silence assourdissant.


	4. Immobilisme

Je sentais ses mains sur mon corps, la chaleur de sa peau, bien plus élevée que la mienne, ses lèvres dans mon cou, son membre aller et venir en moi à un rythme maîtrisé. Ses soupirs sonnaient comme une mélodie. Je le sentais proche de la délivrance, tout comme moi. Il murmura à mon oreille alors qu’un orgasme dévastateur montait en moi.

« Je t’… »

Je me réveillai en sursaut, en sueur, essoufflé, et tentai de me redresser, empêtré dans mon drap, mon boxer poisseux collant désagréablement à mon bas-ventre. Puis me traînai sous la douche, frustré et épuisé. Spock m’avait laissé en plan cette nuit et je n’avais dormi qu’une poignée d’heures ensuite, renonçant à écrire se foutu rapport et m’étais couché directement, tentant de prendre du repos avant mon prochain quart. Mais, entre les heures de sommeil pris sur la planète et la déferlante d’émotions _made in Vulcain_ , l’insomnie m’avait gagné. C’était finalement pour ne rêver que de lui que j’avais fini par m’assoupir.

Il m’avait dit vouloir réfléchir avant de partir. J’avais très bien compris que « réfléchir » voulait surtout dire « parler avec Nyota ». Du moins, je l’espérais. Malgré mes nombreuses frasques, je ne m’étais jamais retrouvé dans un triangle amoureux et encore moins dans le rôle de celui qui pique le ou la partenaire de l’autre. C’était une situation épuisante et je n’étais pas loin de mon point de rupture. Spock, soufflant le chaud et le froid, n’arrangeait pas les choses. J’étais Capitaine de ce fichu vaisseau, nous étions au milieu de nulle part, en orbite autour d’une planète inconnue qui sortait d’on ne sait où, alors franchement, je n’avais pas besoin de m’attirer les foudres de mon officier en communication, ni d’être incapable de me concentrer dès que mes yeux se posaient sur mon second. J’avais besoin d’extérioriser certaines choses et encore un peu de temps libre. Une seule personne me vint à l’esprit pour m’écouter patiemment et après avoir enfilé mon uniforme, je me dirigeai vers l’infirmerie.

…

La porte de l’aire médicale s’ouvrit sur mon passage et l’atmosphère aseptisée envahit mes poumons. Léonard était à son bureau, n’ayant aucun patient pour le moment. Il leva les yeux en m’entendant arriver.

« Tu as vraiment une sale gueule, Jim. » Dit-il platement, en guise de bonjour.

« C’est toujours agréable d’avoir un ami aussi honnête que toi, Bones. » Répliquai-je.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu viendrais enfin te plaindre à moi, du méchant gobelin aux oreilles pointues. » Ricana-t-il, en me désignant la chaise en face de la sienne.

« Pitié, ne mentionne pas ses oreilles. » Soupirai-je, en m’asseyant.

« Commence par le début. » Demanda-t-il, en sortant une bouteille d’alcool Klingon et deux verres, d’un tiroir.

« Bones, c’est le matin, bon sang ! »

« C’est un cas de force majeure. Et je parle pour moi. Tu es sur le point de me parler de ton amourette avec ce satané Vulcain. Il me faut un peu d’aide pour le supporter. » Se justifia-t-il, en remplissant les deux récipients.

Je ricanai pour la forme et m’exécutai, lui narrant ces derniers jours, du premier baiser qui avait fait fuir Spock, aux événements de cette nuit, sans trop entrer dans les détails, en voyant son teint verdir légèrement. Il garda le silence quelques secondes, à la fin de ma tirade, semblant chercher ses mots. Ce qui était assez inhabituel.

« J’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas à une réciprocité de sa part. » S’étonna-t-il, après avoir fini son deuxième verre.

« Comment ça ? Pour moi, ça s’apparente plus à de la torture qu’à de la réciprocité. »

« Allons ! C’est juste évident qu’il t’aime ! Ou du moins qu’il te veut. » S’emporta-t-il en se resservant. J’avais à peine touché à ma boisson, il était vraiment trop tôt pour boire.

« Pas pour moi ! Explique-moi exactement, où tu vois que c’est clair, dans ce que je viens de te raconter. »

« Bon sang, Jim ! Je suis médecin, pas médium ! C’est l’impression que j’ai, c’est tout. Fais-en ce que tu veux. » S’emballa-t-il.

« Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? J’ai l’impression que je vais devenir fou. » Me lamentai-je, en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Fou, tu dois déjà l’être, pour tomber amoureux de cet ordinateur sur pattes. Et par extension, te mettre à dos une harpie comme Uhura. Elle va te pourrir la vie. »

« Je n’ai jamais dit que j’étais amoureux de lui ! » M’indignai-je, en relevant la tête vers lui.

« Oh, je t’en prie, Jim ! Tu devrais t’entendre parler de lui ! On dirait une gamine de quinze ans qui s’extasie devant son idole. » Se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

« N’importe quoi ! De toute façon, je dois y aller. J’ai du boulot. » Dis-je, en me levant.

« C’est ça. Fuis ! Va te perdre dans le travail. Quand tu seras décidé à être honnête avec toi-même, tu reviendras me voir. »

Il se leva à son tour, pour me raccompagner vers la sortie. Avant d’avoir pu répliquer, il me ferma la porte au nez, prétextant avoir autre chose à faire lui aussi. Un soupir de dépit m’échappa. J’étais venu chercher les conseils d’un ami et repartais avec plus de questions qu’en arrivant.

…

J’arrivai sur la passerelle, en laissant au maximum mes problèmes au placard. La journée promettait d’être longue et ennuyeuse. L’ambiance, en apparence, était aussi bonne que d’habitude parmi les personnes présentes. Mais ce n’était qu’une façade, du moins pour deux d’entre eux. Quand Sulu annonça mon arrivée, j’eus droit simultanément à un regard quelque peu désolé et à une œillade meurtrière. Vous pouviez compter sur Spock pour ne pas laisser traîner les choses, plus que nécessaire. Je n’avais vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant, mais en même temps, j’étais soulagé qu’il m’ait choisi. Pour quelles raisons ? Cela resterait une énigme. Je n’estimais pas valoir spécialement mieux qu’une femme aussi exceptionnelle que Nyota. Elle était belle, intelligente, avait un caractère affirmé. Après tout, elle avait bien réussi à retenir l’attention de quelqu’un comme Spock. Je me retins de sourire au Vulcain, en allant prendre possession de mon fauteuil. Plus par égard pour Uhura que par pudeur. Spock n’était pas du genre à s’afficher en public et tant mieux. Nous avions tous les deux nos statuts respectifs à tenir et je ne voulais surtout pas provoquer d’esclandre devant l’équipage, à cause d’un geste déplacé.

Je retournai rapidement mon attention sur l’écran principal, où l’étrange sphère rose trônait en bonne place, et ordonnai à Sulu de mettre plein gaze. Nous n’étions pas plus avancés quant à la provenance de cette planète, mais nous ne pouvions pas rester là indéfiniment. Ce ne serait pas le premier mystère irrésolu de l’univers.

Après de longues secondes d’immobilité supplémentaire, une certaine tension commença à s’installer. Un à un, chaque membre d’équipage présent cessa son activité, pour se tourner vers l’Asiatique aux commandes.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous encore là, monsieur Sulu ? » Demandai-je calmement, malgré le mauvais pressentiment qui m’envahissait.

« Je ne comprends pas, Capitaine. Tout semble normal, mais le vaisseau refuse d’avancer. » M’expliqua-t-il, mi-perplexe, mi-embarrassé.

« Spock ? » Dis-je simplement, en pivotant légèrement sur ma droite.

« Je n’ai aucune explication non plus, Capitaine. Je ne détecte ni champ magnétique, ni rayon de traction. Les relevés sont tout à fait normaux. Malgré tout, nous ne bougeons pas. C’est parfaitement illogique» M’exposa-t-il, calmement.

Peut-être le problème venait-il des moteurs. Je pressai le bouton de l’intercom.

« Passerelle à l’ingénierie. Scotty ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec mon vaisseau ? »

J’essayai de préserver le peu de calme qu’il me restait en attendant une réponse.

« Capitaine ? Je ne comprends pas la question. Tout va bien ici. »

La voix de l’Irlandais semblait sincèrement étonnée. Mais, sa réaction ne me rassurait pas du tout.

« Alors dites-moi pourquoi il ne se passe rien quand Sulu actionne la poignée des gaz. »

« Je n’en sais rien, Capitaine. Je vais vérifier ça, mais tout semble pourtant normal. Je vous rappelle. »

« Kirk, terminé. »

Je soupirai lourdement. Un, deux, trois…

« Quelqu’un est-il capable de m’expliquer pourquoi nous restons immobiles alors que tout est tellement _normal_ sur ce vaisseau ?! » M’emportai-je.

Seul un long silence me répondit. Je regardai Spock, reprenant mon calme sous son regard protecteur. C’était le seul qui ne semblait pas perturbé par les événements, comme toujours. Un roc au milieu de la tempête. Auquel je m’agrippais pour ne pas sombrer.

« Je n’ai pas d’explication pour le moment, mais il n’y a pas de raison de paniquer. Nous ne sommes pas en danger immédiat. Je me pose cependant deux questions. Comment monsieur Sulu arrive-t-il à maintenir l’orbite depuis des heures si les moteurs ne répondent pas ? Et, qu’est-ce qui peut bien provoquer un tel phénomène, à la surface cette planète sur laquelle nous n’avons vu aucune trace d’une quelconque technologie ? » Énonça-t-il posément.

Je me tournai vers Hikaru, comme tous les autres, attendant une réponse.

« En réalité, les moteurs répondent parfaitement, Capitaine. Du moins en ce qui concerne la propulsion. C’est la distorsion qui pose problème. Le vaisseau semble incapable de se libérer de l’attraction de la planète. » Nous éclaira-t-il.

« Combien de temps pouvons-nous tenir avant de décrocher ? »

« Tant que nous avons du carburant, Capitaine. C'est-à-dire, très longtemps. »

J’étais déjà rassuré d’avoir du temps pour réfléchir, trouver une solution, et mis le vaisseau en alerte jaune avant d’ordonner à tous les postes de trouver d’où venait la panne, puis rappelai Scotty, mais il n’en savait pas plus. Pour couronner le tout, McCoy m’appela, pour m’informer que l’Enseigne Johnson était inconscient à l’infirmerie, à la suite une chute dans un tube de Jefferies. Je décidai de me changer les idées en allant m’enquérir de son état de santé.

…

En sortant de l’ascenseur, au niveau de l’aile médicale, je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui me dérangeait. Mais quelque chose clochait, manifestement. Mon communicateur m’échappa, alors que je rajustais ma ceinture et le boîtier sembla faire un boucan d’enfer en percutant le sol. C’est là que je compris. Le silence. Un silence comme je n’en avais jamais _entendu_. Même lors de mes quelques sorties dans l’espace. Aucun bruit de machinerie, aucun murmure de conversations et surtout, personne dans le couloir qui était pourtant toujours plein d’activité. Seule l’infirmière Chapel se tenait devant la porte de l’infirmerie, ne semblant pas se décider à entrer.

« Christine. » L’appelai-je simplement, n’étant pas sûr de comment formuler ma question.

Peut-être étais-je le seul à ne rien entendre. Pourtant, je percevais très bien le son de ma respiration, celui de ma voix quand j’avais parlé, sans oublier le bruit du communicateur que j’avais ramassé avant de m’approcher de l’infirmière. Je n’avais obtenu aucune réaction de sa part, comme si j’étais invisible. Ce n’est qu’une fois à moins de deux mètres d’elle que je pris conscience de l’anormalité de son immobilisme. Elle n’hésitait pas à entrer, elle était tout bonnement statufiée devant la porte, ne semblant même plus respirer. J’appelai son nom une nouvelle fois. N’obtenant toujours aucune réponse, je claquai des doigts devant son visage. Elle ne cligna même pas des yeux. Je secouai alors doucement son épaule et elle s’écroula comme une masse à mes pieds. Je me précipitai sur elle, vérifiant qu’elle ne s’était pas ouvert le crâne sur le sol. Après m’être assuré qu’elle allait bien, du moins physiquement, je l’appuyai délicatement en position assise, contre le mur et pénétrai dans l’infirmerie. À l’intérieur, le même silence de plomb régnait. Et Bones, tout aussi immobile que Chapel, semblait penché pour l’éternité sur le corps de Johnson. C’est en m’approchant du lit que je remarquai une anomalie. Le torse de l’Enseigne se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. De plus, l’affichage de ses constantes, au-dessus de sa tête, était toujours en mouvement alors que l’écran du tricordeur médical de McCoy affichait indéfiniment la même image, n’émettant aucun son. Mais Johnson, lui, semblait bien « vivant » et l’appareil relié à lui, en parfait état de fonctionnement. Je me revus alors, il y a quelques secondes, en train d’enclencher le mécanisme de la porte. Elle aussi avait répondu quand je l’avais touchée. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de faire le lien entre Johnson et moi. Nous n’avions qu’un seul point commun dans la situation actuelle. Nous étions descendus sur cette planète. Le bruit soudain de la porte s’ouvrant de nouveau me fit violemment sursauter dans ce silence de mort. Je me tournai alors vers le nouveau visiteur, la seule personne pouvant être consciente également, partageant ce point commun avec moi et l’homme allongé sur le lit. Spock.


	5. Lien persistant

J’eus un besoin violent de le prendre dans mes bras, en le voyant entrer. Il dut le sentir, car il fut prêt de moi en trois enjambés, et même s’il ne m’enlaça pas, il posa une main possessive sur mon épaule, la serrant presque à m’en faire mal. Je le regardai longuement, trop heureux de ne pas le voir figé, comme tous les autres. Car à son expression, je devinai que cette soudaine immobilité ne concernait pas uniquement l’infirmerie.

« Que c’est-il passé sur la passerelle après mon départ ? » Demandai-je, d’une voix qui résonna beaucoup trop fort.

« Tout s’est arrêté soudainement. J’étais concentré sur mon poste, à trouver une solution à notre problème de moteur, quand ce silence absolu est tombé. J’ai cru être devenu totalement sourd pendant un instant. Puis, j’ai remarqué que plus rien, ni personne ne bougeait. Excepté mes appareils. Ce que j’ai très vite trouvé étrange. J’ai donc tenté de faire fonctionner l’ascenseur. Quand j’ai compris qu’il répondait parfaitement, je me suis souvenu que vous étiez ici, je suis donc venu à votre rencontre. » M’expliqua-t-il calmement.

« Vous étiez inquiet pour moi ? » Ne pus-je m’empêcher de le taquiner.

« L’inquiétude est une émotion humaine, Capitaine. Je n’y suis donc pas soumis. » Me répondit-il, son visage totalement impassible.

« Mais bien sûr, Spock. » Répliquai-je, en me dirigeant vers la porte, avec l’intention d’en découdre avec cette nouvelle énigme.

« Je perçois du sarcasme dans votre voix, Capitaine. » Dit-il, en m’emboîtant le pas.

« Vos facultés de perception sont vraiment impressionnantes, vous savez. » Continuai-je, dans ma lancée. C’était peut-être facile et totalement gratuit, mais j’avais besoin de rire, pour ne pas me mettre en boule dans un coin.

« Vous faites de l’humour pour ne pas céder à la panique. »

Ce n’était pas une question, donc je me gardai bien de répondre. À la place, je franchis de nouveau la porte de l’infirmerie, accordant un rapide regard à Christine, toujours là où je l’avais laissé.

« Je comprends ce comportement. Nous allons trouver une solution ensemble, Jim. »

Les Vulcains n’étaient certainement pas connus pour leur capacité à réconforter. Mais ce simple « Jim » à la fin de sa phrase, me rassura suffisamment. C’était sa manière à lui de me dire qu’il ne me laisserait pas tomber. Dans tous les sens du terme.

…

Nous décidâmes que retourner sur la passerelle était certainement la meilleure chose à faire, pour commencer notre investigation. Voir mon équipage, _ma famille_ , aussi immobile et sans vie, fit monter une nouvelle bouffée d’angoisse en moi. Je n’en montrai rien, mais Spock posa délicatement une main entre mes omoplates. Un frisson me parcourut et je me sentis tout de suite bien mieux. Je le regardai avec curiosité.

« Ceci est dû au lien résiduel de la fusion mentale. » Fut sa seule explication. Ça le mettait visiblement mal à l’aise d’en parler, alors je n’insistai pas et compris seulement qu’une faible liaison télépathique persisterait un certain temps. Cela me suffisait.

Je ne voulais en aucun cas mettre à mal son contrôle de lui-même, avec ma peur, ou toutes autres émotions négatives et décidai alors de reprendre sérieusement la situation en main. Ma première initiative fut de comprendre quelle était la nature de cette inertie et de vérifier si elle s’étendait à la planète, puisqu’elle en était manifestement responsable. La preuve étant notre immunité et celle de l’homme inconscient à l’infirmerie.

…

Après de nombreuses analyses, il en ressortit que seul le vaisseau était touché. Nous étions manifestement enfermés dans une espèce de bulle temporelle, comme me le démontra Spock. Quant au fait que nous avions la capacité de redonner vie à tous les appareils rien qu’en s’en servant, il m’expliqua qu’il ne fallait pas penser à l’état du reste de l’équipage comme à une anomalie, mais bien l’inverse. Nous n’aurions pas dû en réchapper et pouvoir nous déplacer librement. Nos moindres faits et gestes affectaient donc l’équilibre de la bulle. Quant à savoir pourquoi nous n’étions pas aptes à réanimer nos compagnons en les touchant, cela restait un mystère. Spock pensait qu’il y avait sûrement un lien avec le fait que c’était des êtres vivants et non des objets. Il était sûrement dans le vrai.

Après avoir actionné le pilote automatique, l’Enterprise ayant dangereusement dérivé, privé des mains expertes de Sulu pour rectifier son orbite, et m’être assuré que nous n’allions pas nous écraser, je proposai à mon premier officier de descendre de nouveau sur la planète. Nous devions impérativement comprendre ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ceci, dans ce monde pourtant sauvage et vide de toute trace de civilisation. Du moins, en apparence. Car aucun élément naturel connu, que ce soit des métaux, des minéraux ou des plantes, n’était capable d’arrêter le temps.

…

Une fois dans la salle de téléportation, après avoir empaqueté de quoi tenir quelques jours dans deux sacs, nous nous retrouvâmes face à un horrible dilemme.

« Si nous descendons tous les deux, il n’y aura personne pour nous remonter à bord, dans le cas où la source du problème ne se trouve pas sur la planète. Le plus logique serait que je descende seul. Vous êtes le Capitaine et je me dois de vous garder en sécurité. » M’énonça-t-il platement, en montant sur la plateforme, s’attendant apparemment à ce que j’entre les coordonnées dans l’ordinateur et que j’attende sagement ici, qu’il revienne.

« Au Diable, la logique, Spock ! Qu’en est-il de _votre_ sécurité ? Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais gentiment vous envoyer à ce qui pourrait être une mort certaine et rester tranquillement ici ? » Protestai-je, à grand renfort de gestes.

« Vos sentiments ne doivent pas… »

« Cela n’a rien à voir avec mes sentiments ! » Le coupai-je brusquement. « Ni avec mon besoin totalement irrationnel, que vous me preniez à même le sol ! C’est une question d’éthique ! Je n’ai pas pour habitude d’envoyer mes amis au danger en restant bien en sécurité derrière ! » Hurlai-je littéralement. S’il était choqué par mes paroles, il n’en montra rien. « De toute manière, je ne vois pas comment le dispositif, quel qu’il soit, pourrait se retrouver à bord. Cette planète est notre seule piste, Spock. Si nous ne trouvons rien là-bas, alors je pense que nous serons perdus. » Conclus-je plus calmement.

Pour toute réponse, il descendit de la plateforme, me contourna pour se diriger vers l’ordinateur, allongea délicatement l’Enseigne de service dans un coin, rentra les coordonnées de la planète dans le téléporteur, actionna le retardateur et revint vers moi, avant de m’agripper par le bras, pour me faire monter avec lui sur les plots. Tout ça, en à peine quelques secondes, et avant que j’aie pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, je sentais déjà les picotements de la dématérialisation.

…

Le paysage d’un rose insolite me frappa de nouveau. Malgré la situation, je ne pus m’empêcher de trouver cette planète magnifique. Spock n’avait manifestement pas reproduit notre précédente erreur et nous avait téléporté directement au pied de la colline, à deux pas de la grotte qui nous avait abrités.

« Nous devons nous protéger d’éventuels prédateurs, avant de concevoir un plan d’action, Capitaine. Je vais de nouveau scanner la planète, en espérant découvrir quelque chose. » Dit-il en commençant l’ascension de la falaise.

« J’approuve, Spock. Je n’ai aucune envie de subir le même sort que l’Enseigne Jane. »

Je lui emboîtai le pas. Le soleil était au zénith, mais la température restait fraîche. Spock se hissait de pierre en pierre, juste devant moi, et je luttai, sans succès flagrant, contre l’envie de profiter de la vue de son postérieur. Des flashs des événements de la nuit dernière me revinrent soudainement en mémoire. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment, mais je n’y pouvais rien. La frustration ne m’avait jamais réussi. Au même moment, le Vulcain stoppa sa progression et se tourna vers moi. Une certaine exaspération se lisait dans son regard. Je l’entendis alors clairement dire « sérieusement ? » , exactement comme s’il l’avait prononcé. Sauf que ses lèvres n’avaient pas bougé. Je me souvins alors du lien télépathique, sentis mes joues s’enflammer d’embarras et préférai regarder ailleurs, le temps qu’il arrive à destination. Puis, il me tendit la main pour m’aider à couvrir les derniers mètres qui me restaient à gravir, avant de me soulever sans trop d’efforts. Je me retrouvai sur mes deux pieds, son bras encore agrippé au mien. J’oubliais parfois à quel point les représentants de son espèce étaient forts. Bien plus forts que les humains et me fis la réflexion que Spock pourrait me briser en deux, si l’envie lui en prenait, ou me porter comme si je ne pesais rien, pour me plaquer contre un mur et…

« C’est ce qui risque d’arriver, si vous continuez comme ça. » Dit-il, d’une voix très basse, à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

« À laquelle des deux propositions pensez-vous ? » Répliquai-je, sur le même ton.

« Je n’ai pas encore décidé. » Conclut-il, en pénétrant dans la grotte.

Elle était exactement comme nous l’avions laissé. Toujours aussi étroite et sombre. Mais au moins, nous serions en sécurité.

« Ce lien s’estompera dans combien de temps ? » Demandai-je, réellement curieux.

« Il aurait déjà dû disparaître. C’est comme si nous n’en étions pas à notre première fusion mentale. » Me répondit-il, en sortant son matériel d’analyse de son sac.

« Pourquoi ? Le lien se solidifie avec le temps ? » L’interrogeai-je, en commençant à monter notre campement.

« Il devient permanent au bout d’un certain nombre de fois. » M’expliqua-t-il, concentré sur son tricordeur.

« Pour tout vous dire, techniquement, ce n’était pas notre première fusion mentale. » Avouai-je, après quelques secondes d’hésitation.

« Je pense que je m’en souviendrais si c’était le cas, Jim. Nous ne faisons pas ça tous les jours et avec n’importe qui. Cela demande une grande confiance mutuelle. » Me dit-il, en cessant ses activités, déconcerté par mes paroles.

« Vous ne vous en rappelez pas, parce que ce n’était pas _vraiment_ vous. » Tentai-je d’expliquer, en étalant la dernière couverture au sol.

Il me regarda longuement sans comprendre. Puis la lumière se fit dans ses yeux.

« Vous avez fusionné avec l’autre Spock. » Déduit-il.

« C’était plutôt l’inverse » Me justifiai-je. « Il ne m’a pas vraiment laissé le choix, mais oui, sur Delta Vega, juste après que… enfin, après les événements causés par Nero. » Terminai-je, n’ayant aucune envie de reparler de ce jour funeste.

« Et que vous a-t-il montré ? » Me demanda-t-il, en s’approchant de moi.

« Son but était clairement de me faire comprendre comment il était arrivé dans notre monde, ainsi que les raisons qui ont poussé Nero à agir comme il l’a fait. »

« Mais ? »

Il était maintenant à moins de deux mètres de moi.

« Mais, sûrement aussi émotionnellement compromit que vous l’étiez, il a laissé échapper quelques souvenirs qui n’avaient aucun rapport avec la situation. » Avouai-je, mal à l’aise.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Murmura-t-il presque, tant il était proche à présent.

« Apparemment, notre relation traverse l’espace et le temps. L’autre Spock qualifiait son Jim Kirk comme étant son meilleur ami, mais moi, j’ai bien _vu_ qu’ils étaient plus que ça. C’est à partir de là que je t’ai regardé différemment. »

Je n’eus même pas conscience de le tutoyer, sur le moment. Mon rythme cardiaque s’était accéléré, tandis qu’il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je savais qu’il pouvait ressentir clairement mes émotions, décrypter mes désirs comme si c’était les siens, mais ne pouvais m’empêcher de nous imaginer passer la nuit, seuls, dans ce monde perdu. Quand je pris finalement conscience, qu’en réalité, ces pensées ne venaient pas _toutes_ de moi, ses lèvres s’emparaient déjà des miennes et ses bras m’enlaçaient.


	6. Besoins

Son baiser était exigeant, possessif. Il semblait vouloir fondre son visage dans le mien. Ses mains broyaient les os de mes hanches. Je sentis un sentiment de jalousie venir de lui et compris qu’il était jaloux de lui-même. De _l’autre_ lui-même. Je trouvai cela déconcertant, avant de me souvenir que j’en étais arrivé à détester Nyota parfois. Elle qui avait sûrement profité de lui, avant moi.

_« Je ne l’ai jamais touché de cette manière. »_

Cette pensée résonna dans ma tête et apaisa ma colère. Je ne voulus pas demander pourquoi, maintenant, mais ne contrôlais pas encore très bien le flux de mes réflexions.

_« Parce que je comprends, à présent, qu’elle ne m’a jamais fait ressentir cette envie dévorante. Tu es à moi, Jim. Et à personne d’autre. »_

Ce besoin de me posséder entrait en résonance avec mes propres désirs. Je fis un pas en arrière et sentis mon pied droit s’enfoncer dans une surface molle. Les duvets, je compris. Impulsivement, je me laissai tomber à genoux et basculai en arrière, sur mes coudes, en m’étalant sur les sacs de couchage, dans une position quelque peu aguichante, mon érection, déformant mon pantalon, parfaitement visible. Spock, resté debout, me dévora des yeux quelques secondes, avant de me rejoindre au sol, puis de se caler entre mes jambes, d’une manière si féline, que l’entendre ronronner ne m’aurait nullement étonné. Sa bouche revint s’écraser contre la mienne et c’était tellement bon de sentir son corps me dominer de tout son poids. À la place où j’avais l’habitude d’être, avec mes anciennes conquêtes. Je dus le penser trop fort, car il sembla hésiter à continuer.

« Non, ne t’arrête pas. Je te veux sur moi, te sentir en moi. »

Cela sembla être la chose à dire, car il repartit à l’assaut de ma chair, déchirant presque le haut de mon uniforme, en le faisant passer par-dessus ma tête. Je me laissai retomber sur le dos, avant de le mettre lui aussi à demi-nu. Les fins poils noirs de ses pectoraux vinrent chatouiller mon torse imberbe. Il était dur contre mon aine, ses hanches s’emboîtant parfaitement avec les miennes, comme s’il était fait pour moi. J’enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, une main chaude agrippa l’arrière d’une de mes cuisses. Ses lèvres migrèrent dans mon cou et l’objet de toutes mes tentations se retrouva juste sous mes yeux. Je happai son oreille gauche avec envie, retrouvant, avec délice, sa texture douce sur ma langue. Un gémissement rauque, comme je pensais ne jamais en entendre de Spock, résonna comme une douce musique. Il me répondit d’un brusque coup de reins, son érection percutant la mienne. Je me cambrai contre lui. Dévoré par la chaleur de sa peau, je brûlais de l’intérieur. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et défit ma ceinture. Je soulevai mes hanches pour l’aider à retirer les derniers vêtements qui me couvraient, et me retrouvai nu, sous son regard inquisiteur. Il m’observa avec curiosité, puis d’une main, il caressa mon membre, me faisant perdre mon souffle.

« Tout est tellement exposé chez les humains. »

Sa réflexion piqua ma curiosité. Je m’attaquai à mon tour à son pantalon, puis le baissai jusqu’à mi-cuisse, ainsi que son sous-vêtement, pour me retrouver face à une colonne de chair d’une couleur amande, sortant d’une douce toison noire, parsemée de points d’un vert plus foncé, semblant suinté d’un liquide transparent. Deux fines tiges, terminées par ce qui ressemblait étrangement à deux petites feuilles, enroulées sur elles-mêmes de chaque côté, venaient compléter le tableau. J’approchai une main prudente, totalement fasciné et le trouvant magnifique. Spock avait stoppé tout mouvement et semblait retenir son souffle. J’enroulai mes doigts timides autour de son membre, encore plus chaud que le reste de son corps, presque brûlant. Un sifflement s’échappa de ses lèvres. Je sursautai légèrement quand les vrilles se déroulèrent pour venir se lover autour de ma main, s’agrippant comme si elles ne voulaient surtout pas que je me retire.

« C’est donc à ça qu’elles servent. » Pensai-je, tout haut.

« Entre autres choses. » Me répondit-il, d’une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Je levai les yeux sur son visage, le voyant crispé dans l’effort qu’il fournissait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et me laisser le temps de l’apprendre, de l’explorer. Les pores plus foncés, qui étaient manifestement sensibles, sécrétaient toujours plus de cet étrange fluide, qui coulait le long de mon poignet, à présent. J’eus un besoin soudain d’en connaître le goût. Mais plutôt que de le lâcher pour porter mes doigts à ma bouche, je repoussai Spock en arrière, pour directement poser mes lèvres à la source. Cette fois, il cria, empoignant mes cheveux, paraissant hésiter entre m’arrêter ou me laisser continuer. Je voulus lui demander si c’était parce que personne ne lui avait fait ça avant. Mais il me devança.

« Jamais personne ne m’a approché si intimement. »

Ses joues s’étaient colorées de vert et son souffle était rapide. Je pris conscience de la portée de ce qu’il venait de dire, quand je compris qu’il ne parlait pas uniquement de ce que je m’apprêtais à lui faire, mais bien de _tout_ ce que nous étions en train de partager, et de ce que nous partagerions par la suite. Je le fixai avec un sérieux que je ne me connaissais pas dans ce genre de situation. Sa main se fit caressante sur ma tête et je compris qu’il me donnait son accord pour continuer. Sans me faire prier et en me gardant bien de lui avouer que c’était également une première, pour moi, avant aujourd’hui, j’improvisai totalement, me basant sur ce qui me faisait réagir personnellement. Je me penchai de nouveau sur cette curiosité vulcaine qui me faisait tant envie, puis en pris délicatement l’extrémité en bouche, en fermant les yeux pour en apprécier la saveur et la texture, jouant de ma langue et de ma main, toujours emprisonnée par les vrilles qui se resserraient convulsivement. Avant de finalement engloutir toute sa longueur, jusqu’à taper au fond de ma gorge. Son goût était sirupeux, comme saturé de sucre, très légèrement amer. Je m’en abreuvai avec délice, mes lèvres allant et venant, tandis que Spock rendait les armes et s’allongeait sur le dos, ses gémissements sonnant agréablement à mes oreilles. Je voulais savoir ce qu’il ressentait. J’en avais _besoin_. À l’aveugle, je trouvai sa main droite, la guidant vers mon visage pour la plaquer contre ma joue. Il comprit le message et plaça savamment ses doigts sur des points précis.

« Ton esprit dans mon esprit, mon esprit dans le tien » Répéta-t-il, dans un souffle saccadé, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

Immédiatement, j’eus de nouveau l’impression que ma tête implosait, que mes pensées se disloquaient en un million de fragments. Ses sensations, ses émotions étaient miennes et inversement. Et ce qu’il ressentait était juste cataclysmique. Durant un instant, je crus perdre connaissance, mais doucement, ses pensées refluèrent en arrière-plan et je repris le contrôle de mon corps, sans réellement savoir si cela venait de lui ou si je maîtrisais enfin un peu la fusion mentale. Mais peu importe, je repris là où j’en étais, accélérant le rythme, sentant littéralement le plaisir monter en lui, comme si c’était le mien et quand il essaya de m’écarter, de me prévenir, j’insistai pour rester, moi-même sur le point de jouir sans même qu’il ne me touche. Il vint alors entre mes lèvres serrées autour de lui, crispant ses doigts à presque m’en arracher les cheveux, une plainte lascive s’échappant de sa bouche, sa semence, légèrement âpre sur ma langue. Je n’en laissai pas une goutte. Il se détendit finalement, ses bras retombant le long de son corps, brisant la fusion de nos esprits. Mais le lien télépathique, renforcé, persista fortement.   

Je le laissai reprendre sa respiration, m’allongeant à ses côtés, caressant son torse. Essayant moi-même de me détendre, sans grand succès, mon érection étant délicieusement douloureuse. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Personne ne m’avait jamais mis dans cet état. J’avais l’impression que s’il partait maintenant, j’allais mourir d’insatisfaction. Il rouvrit ses yeux chocolat, noircis par le désir et les posa sur moi. Il devait ressentir ma frustration, car il ne resta pas inactif bien longtemps et me repoussa sur le dos, en s’appuyant sur un coude. Son autre main partit explorer mon corps. Elle prit délicatement mes testicules en coupe, les manipulant avec curiosité.

_« Elles sont si exposées, vulnérables. »_

Ses pensées me parvenaient encore plus clairement qu’auparavant.

_« Pourquoi ? Où sont les tiennes ? »_

Il se redressa sur ses genoux et guida une de mes mains tout en bas de son dos. Je sentis alors sous mes doigts, deux bosses, une de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale. Plusieurs souvenirs de Spock marchant les mains derrière le dos, me revinrent en mémoire. C’était donc sa manière à lui de se protéger. Je continuai à taquiner cet endroit, me rapprochant pour embrasser son aine et observai son membre, qui s’était presque entièrement rétracté, recouvert de trois pétales de chair verte. Cela ressemblait à un bouton de fleur sur le point d’éclore. Encore une fois fasciné par cet étrange organe, si différent du mien, je le vis réagir à mon toucher, mon bras toujours passé derrière le dos de Spock. Il sortit de nouveau de son cocon, lentement. Les vrilles se déroulèrent, dans le vide, semblant rechercher ma présence et je pointai ma langue vers l’une d’elles. Elle vint s’y enrouler délicieusement. C’est ce moment que choisit le Vulcain pour continuer son exploration. Il se déplaça entre mes jambes, les écartant légèrement. D’une de ses mains, il saisit mon érection, de l’autre, mes bourses, les massant doucement. Je me laissai retomber en arrière, terrassé par le plaisir et ouvrai davantage mes cuisses, sans vraiment m’en rendre compte, l’invitant à plus. Il avait instauré un rythme lent, mais ferme, sur mon membre, jouant de son pouce au sommet. D’un doigt, effleura mon entrée encore vierge et je me cambrai violemment, gémissant fortement. Il semblait savoir exactement où me toucher pour me faire décoller. Je compris que cela venait du fait qu’il voyait clairement mes pensées. Il recommença la manœuvre, enfonçant une phalange à l’intérieur et je me crispai sous la gêne, cette fois. Il se retira doucement et me quitta un instant, le temps de recueillir quantité de ce liquide translucide, sur son propre membre, pour lubrifier ses doigts, qu’il retourna ensuite presser contre mon anneau de chair. Il me pénétra alors beaucoup plus facilement, passant la barrière de mes muscles, m’écartant, me préparant à sa venue. Il me masturba avec plus de force, me faisant oublier la douleur de son intrusion. J’en demandai plus, levant mes hanches à sa rencontre. Un de mes bras jeté en travers de mes yeux, l’autre passé au-dessus de ma tête, j’ondulai lascivement mon corps, incapable de me contrôler, puis jetai un œil à Spock. Il observait mes réactions, comme fasciné par l’indécence de mon comportement.

_« Prends-moi »_

Cette pensée, ce besoin, envahit ma tête, se répétant en boucle. J’allais devenir fou, s’il continuait à me torturer comme ça. Ses doigts me quittèrent alors, puis il saisit mes mollets pour les poser sur ses épaules, se pencha vers moi, appuyant une main de chaque côté de ma tête et me pénétra avec une lenteur insupportable. Il était large, imposant et surtout brûlant. Ses vrilles vinrent taquiner mon érection, s’enroulant autour de sa base. Le lubrifiant naturel aida grandement sa progression, rendant l’acte moins douloureux. Une fois enfoncé en moi jusqu’à la garde, il se retira, pour revenir d’un coup sec, percutant ma prostate. Je me cambrai violemment, rejetant ma tête en arrière, ma bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, qui resta coincé dans ma gorge. Il s’appuya sur ses avant-bras pour venir dévorer mes lèvres dans un baiser qui avait quelque chose de sauvage, entamant un va-et-vient lent mais fort. Je pus percevoir qu’il ne contrôlait plus vraiment ses émotions. C’était trop nouveau et trop d’un coup. Il m’enveloppait de sa chaleur étouffante, ma peau se couvrait de sueur, nos gémissements résonnaient sur les parois de la grotte, nos souffles se mêlaient. Mon cerveau, saturé d’endorphine, n’arrivait plus à formuler la moindre pensée cohérente, à part que je voulais plus. Plus fort, plus vite, plus loin. Ne faire qu’un, de corps et d’esprits. Ses doigts se posèrent à nouveau sur mon visage. Il n’eut même pas besoin de prononcer la moindre formule, la connexion se fit instantanément, mon âme complètement ouverte à lui. Nos sensations s’enchevêtrèrent, me donnèrent l’impression de quitter ce monde quelques instants. Je plantai mes ongles dans son dos et le griffai jusqu’au sang. Il ne sembla même pas le remarquer, accélérant le rythme, devenant implacable, sans pitié. C’était presque violent, mais jouissif au-delà de toute mesure. Je le sentis au bord de la rupture, sa main quitta ma joue et glissa entre nous pour aller me caresser durement. Après seulement quelques mouvements, je cédai à un orgasme dévastateur, éclaboussant nos ventres de longs jets brûlants, mes cordes vocales semblant se briser net, au milieu d’un cri comme je n’en avais jamais poussé. La cadence de Spock devint chaotique, ses hanches virent frapper l’arrière de mes cuisses à m’en faire mal. Je le regardai alors capituler à son tour, s’arc-boutant, venant en moi, ses cheveux désordonnés, collés à son front par l’effort, son souffle erratique et ses mains broyant mes flancs.

Puis tout redevint calme. Il se retira doucement, puis s’allongea à mes côtés, en reprenant difficilement sa respiration, tout comme moi. Il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser mon regard et je me tournai vers lui pour l’emporter dans un baiser voluptueux, apaisant. Une main se glissa dans mon dos, traçant des cercles relaxants. Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, respirant son odeur épicée. Une fatigue écrasante, m’envahit et je m’endormis sans m’en rendre compte.   


	7. Exploration

Je me réveillai dans un cocon duveteux et ouvris les yeux, pour tomber sur Spock, assit un peu plus loin, concentré sur son tricordeur. Il s’était sûrement levé tôt et m’avait enveloppé dans les couvertures. La lumière du jour éclairait la grotte, par l’ouverture, mais je n’avais aucune idée de l’heure. Par rapport à quoi, de toute manière ? Au vaisseau ? À cette planète étrange où le temps passait si vite ? Je m’étirai tel un chat, exposant mon torse nu au froid piquant qui contrastait avec la chaleur de mon igloo de tissu et mes bras se couvrirent de chair de poule. Percevant mes mouvements, Spock posa ses yeux sur moi. Sa coupe, habituellement lisse et parfaite, était quelque peu désordonnée. Cela lui donnait un air sauvage et… sexy. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, tentant d’aplatir mes épis. Je ne devais pas avoir une meilleure tête.

« Ça ne change pas beaucoup de d’habitude. » Me dit-il, un bref éclair de malice dans le regard.

« Il va falloir que je m’habitue à ce que nous partagions la plupart de nos pensées. Ce sera toujours comme ça ? » L’interrogeai-je, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop perturbé.

« Je vais t’apprendre des techniques, pour me donner accès uniquement à celles dont tu souhaiteras me faire part. Tu n’as pas remarqué que, contrairement à moi, tu ne captes pas tout ce qui me passe par la tête ? »

« Si, mais je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me pencher sur le sujet. J’apprécierais que tu me montres comment faire, en effet, car si l’idée d’être lié à toi me plaît, j’ai l’impression de ne plus avoir vraiment d’intimité. » Confessai-je, un peu gêné.

Il hocha simplement la tête, clôturant provisoirement le sujet. Nous avions plus urgent à nous occuper et perdu assez de temps comme ça.

« As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? » Demandai-je, en désignant l’appareil dans ses mains, du menton.

« Je ne l’avais pas remarqué avant, parce que ça n’apparaît pas comme une anomalie, vu que cela concerne la totalité de la planète. Mais, il semblerait que la matière qui la compose soit… fluctuante. » Tenta-t-il de m’expliquer.

Je l’écoutai, tout en me rhabillant, n’étant pas sûr de vraiment comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire. Il dut également le percevoir, car il essaya d’éclaircir les choses.

« Il apparaît qu’elle semble exister et en même temps ne pas exister. Il y a également quelques incohérences que je n’explique pas. Par exemple, cet astre que nous voyons briller dans le ciel. Son soleil. Il n’est pas visible de l’Enterprise. Cette planète ne se trouve pas dans un système solaire. La présence de cette source de lumière est donc parfaitement illogique. Et par extension, à peu près tout ce que nous voyons. Des plantes, à la faune, en passant par le climat, plutôt clément. Cet étrange animal, qui ressemblait à un le-matya, ne devrait pas pouvoir survivre. »

« Quel animal ? » L’interrompis-je, en finissant de mettre mes bottes.

« Celui que l’on présume avoir tué l’Enseigne Jane et qui nous a poussé à nous réfugier dans cette grotte, lors de notre première venue. » Précisa-t-il.

« Mais, c’est quoi un lemaya ? » Demandai-je, perplexe, en allant m’asseoir à ses côtés.

« Un le-matya. » Corrigea-t-il. « C’est un prédateur vulcain. Il ressemble à votre puma terrestre, sauf qu’il est énorme, que ses griffes sont venimeuses et que sa morsure est mortelle. »

« Tu veux sûrement dire qu’il ressemblait à un tigre, avec son pelage roux rayé de noir. Sauf qu’il avait de très grandes canines. » Le rectifiai-je.

« Non, la couleur de sa fourrure tirait sur le gris, comme le le-matya, d’où ma comparaison. Et ses dents étaient d’une taille normale pour ce genre de prédateur. » 

Nous nous regardâmes en silence, dans une totale incompréhension. 

« Nous n’avons pas vu la même chose. » Constatai-je, après quelques secondes.

« Manifestement. » Ponctua-t-il.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Demandai-je.

« J’ai plusieurs théories. L’une d’entre elles est que la planète pioche dans nos souvenirs, nos connaissances, pour nous offrir un paysage familier, rassurant. Mais, également dans nos peurs, apparemment. » M’exposa-t-il

« Cet astre aurait donc une conscience ? Mais quel est son but ? »

« De toute évidence. Quant à la raison de tout ceci, je pense que nous trouverons des réponses en explorant plus largement la surface. » Dit-il, en se levant.

« Sans savoir si nous pouvons nous fier à ce que nous voyons ou sentons ? Avec Dieu seul sait quelles créatures dehors ? » M’inquiétai-je, en le suivant.

Il commença à empaqueter nos affaires et je lui prêtai main-forte.

« Je pense que le mieux est de partir du principe que tout ici est faux. Mais, d’une certaine manière, réel. Car après tout, nous sommes encore vivants. »

« Ce n’est pas vraiment rassurant, mais je m’en contenterai. » Conclus-je, fataliste.

Il sortit une ration de son sac et me la tendit.

« Nous devrions manger avant de partir. Le temps passe d’une façon étrangement déformée ici et je serais bien incapable de dire depuis combien d’heures nous sommes là. »

J’acceptai volontiers le sachet de nourriture lyophilisée et la bouteille d’eau et me restaurai en silence, tandis que Spock faisait de même, plongés dans nos pensées, en partageant certaines. Je ne voyais pas vraiment d’issue à la situation et me sentais esseulé au fin fond de l’univers. Mais, pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais être avec quelqu’un d’autre dans cette aventure.

…

Une fois prêts, nos affaires bien rangées, nous partîmes à la conquête de cette terre inconnue, bien décidés à en découdre pour récupérer notre vaisseau et notre famille. Me retrouver de nouveau immergé dans cette jungle rose, m’oppressa. La cime des arbres grimpait haut dans le ciel, obstruant la lumière de l’invraisemblable soleil et donnant à cette forêt une ambiance quelque peu lugubre, que sa couleur, pourtant chaleureuse, n’arrivait pas à contrebalancer. Dans l’ombre, la végétation virait au rouge sang. Nous progressions, incertains quant à la manière de s’orienter. J’avais la nette impression d’être dans le genre de situation où l’on se suit mutuellement, en étant persuadé que l’autre sait où il va. Pour une raison inconnue, notre route ne croisa aucun animal, d’aucune sorte. Mais, j’avais du mal à attribuer ceci à la chance et l’intuition étrange qu’un chemin se traçait devant nous, indiquant la direction.

  _« J’ai le même pressentiment. »_ Pensa Spock, sa voix résonnant dans ma tête.

Je ressentis le besoin de lui prendre la main. Non pour des motivations romantiques quelconques, mais parce que je ne contrôlais rien dans ce monde et que la peur de perdre mon compagnon de vue me tordait l’estomac. Je sentis soudainement la pulpe de ses doigts, son index et son majeur cajoler les miens et le regardai avec curiosité, m’interrogeant sur cette manière étrange de me toucher.

« C’est comme cela que les Vulcains s’embrassent. » M’expliqua-t-il, à voix haute.

« Quelle curieuse coutume. » Dis-je, sans méchanceté. « Qu’est-ce que ça te fait ? »

« C’est… agréable. » Répondit-il, après une légère hésitation.

Je lui souris et recourbai mes deux doigts pour agripper les siens. Il fit de même en réponse et nous continuâmes plus sereinement notre exploration.

…

Cette forêt semblait sans fin. Les arbres se suivaient et se ressemblaient. J’étais en train de me dire que nous n’en sortirions jamais, quand le feuillage s’ouvrit subitement sur une grande clairière. En son milieu, sous un rayon de soleil, trônait fièrement une bâtisse, rappelant un temple grec. Enfin, _me_ rappelant. Je me tournai vers Spock.

« Que vois-tu ? » Demandai-je.

« Un bâtiment dont l’architecture se rapproche de celle du Temple de T'Panit. C’est… c’était un site sacré sur Vulcain. Je suppose que puisque tu n’as sûrement aucune idée de ce dont je parle, tu perçois tout autre chose. »

« Effectivement, pour moi cela évoque plus la Grèce antique. Vois-tu une ou plusieurs portes ? »

« Une seule. » Répondit-il.

« Comme moi. Ce qui signifie sûrement que l’apparence de cette construction n’a aucune importance. Nous n’avons plus qu’à y entrer et affronter ce qui s’y passera. » Conclus-je, en me remettant en route, tirant Spock par sa main que je n’avais pas lâchée.

Il y avait comme de l’électricité dans l’air. La bâtisse dégageait une aura de puissance, alarmant mon hypothalamus, diffusant de l’adrénaline à haute dose dans mon organisme. J’allais contre mon propre instinct de préservation et mon rythme cardiaque s’accéléra sensiblement. La présence de mon premier officier à mes côtés, la chaleur de ses doigts contre les miens, m’aidaient à trouver le courage de continuer d’avancer. Nous gravîmes avec prudence les quatre larges marches qui nous séparaient de l’entrée. La pierre sous mes pieds semblait si réelle, si solide. Tout comme le bois de la porte quand je posai ma paume dessus, sentant sa rugosité, avant de la pousser de toutes mes forces, vite aidé de Spock, jusqu’à ce qu’elle finisse par grincer sur ses gonds rouillés et s’ouvre sur une lumière si aveuglante que je dus fermer les yeux pour progresser à l’intérieur. Contre toute attente, la température y était étouffante. Il devait faire au moins trente degrés de plus que dehors. Je commençai à transpirer presque instantanément, mais sentais toujours la présence rassurante de mon compagnon et entendis la porte se refermer en douceur, sur notre passage. J’ouvris mes paupières progressivement, luttant contre la photosensibilité de mes iris bleus. Ma vue s’adapta lentement et je restai dubitatif quant à ce qui s’offrit à mon regard. Nous étions manifestement au beau milieu d’un… désert. Pris d’un mauvais pressentiment, je me retournai pour regarder derrière nous. La porte, le bâtiment, tout avait disparu. Il n’y avait que du sable, à perte de vue. Au loin, la silhouette d’une chaîne de montagnes rouges, déformée par des ondes de chaleur, se fondait dans le ciel cramoisi. Si je restais trop longtemps sous ce soleil infernal, j’allais vite me sentir mal. Je me tournai alors vers Spock, pour décider de la marche à suivre. Mais, ma phrase mourut sur mes lèvres. Il était comme figé sur place. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je dirais qu’il était... en état de choc. Il serrait mes doigts tellement fort qu’ils étaient douloureux. Sa respiration était profonde, lente mais tremblotante, ses yeux écarquillés. Je me plantai devant lui, pour attirer son attention, puisqu’il paraissait complètement déconnecté. Ses orbes havane se posèrent lentement sur moi et je pus y lire une telle incompréhension, qu’une angoisse sans nom fit remonter mon estomac dans ma gorge. C’est là que je compris qu’il _savait_ où nous étions. Et cette perspective le bouleversait manifestement.

« Où sommes-nous, Spock ? » L’interrogeai-je, de ma voix la plus douce.

« Dans le désert de la Forge. » Me répondit-il, comme si cela devait m’évoquer quelque chose. Je m’apprêtais à demander plus de précision, mais il me devança. « Nous sommes sur Vulcain. »    


	8. Sauvetage

Je restai sans voix, quelques instants. La chaleur écrasante embrouillait mon cerveau et je doutai de mes propres sens.

« Désolé, mais j’ai cru que tu venais de dire que nous étions sur Vulcain ! » Dis-je, un rire nerveux chatouillant ma gorge.

« Tu as très bien entendu, Jim. »

Sa réponse sonna comme un glas. Un mélange chaotique de panique et d’excitation, tentait de prendre possession de mon corps, mais je m’exhortai à garder un calme relatif. Je n’osai même pas imaginer l’état intérieur de Spock, même s’il n’en montrait pas grand-chose et tentai de réfléchir rapidement à ce qu’impliquait notre présence en ce lieu. La seule explication logique était que…

« Nous avons remonté le temps. » Conclut Spock, m’enlevant les mots de la bouche.

« Mais… dans quel but ? »

Soudainement, un bruit retentit dans le lointain. Nous nous retournâmes brusquement vers la source de ce vacarme et j'eus la réponse à ma question. La plateforme de forage du Narada, ainsi que son immense laser destructeur, entamant déjà la croûte de la planète, étaient parfaitement reconnaissables. La compréhension s’infiltra dans mon cerveau, enflammant mes neurones et avant même d’en exprimer la pensée, mes jambes me précipitaient vers mon objectif. Une main puissante me retint, mon épaule manquant de se déboîter sous le choc. Je me tournai vers mon compagnon.

« Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir, Jim ! » Hurla-t-il presque.

« Quoi ! Mais tu es fou ! Le soleil te tape déjà gravement sur le système, si tu penses que je vais laisser tout ceci se reproduire ! Je suis peut-être arrivé trop tard la première fois, été trop lent à agir, mais je compte saisir cette chance pour rattraper mes erreurs ! » M’emportai-je, en tentant de me défaire de sa prise.

Il sembla choqué par mes paroles.

« Je n’avais pas conscience du poids de ta culpabilité. Je n’ai, à aucun moment, vu les choses sous cet angle ou considéré que tu étais responsable de quoi que ce soit, Jim. Ce que tu as tenté, avec le lieutenant Sulu, était héroïque. Je me souviens de m’être demandé, à ce moment-là, au vu de nos relations houleuses, pourquoi tu avais tant tenu à risquer ta vie pour mon peuple, pour moi. Nero est le seul fautif de la destruction de Vulcain ! » Me confia-t-il précipitamment, dans une tentative vaine de me retenir.

« J’aurais dû être là plus tôt ! J’aurais dû mettre moins de temps à combattre les Romuliens sur cette plateforme ! J’aurais dû garder les explosifs au lieu de les confier à Olson ! J’aurais dû… »

Des larmes traîtresses coulèrent sur mes joues et ma voix se brisa. Spock me tira vers lui, m’enveloppa de ses bras et m’embrassa brutalement, ses lèvres dévorant les miennes, sa langue envahissant ma bouche. Ses mains remontèrent dans mon cou, encadrèrent mon visage, effaçant l’eau sur mes pommettes. Il me transmit toute sa gratitude par notre lien, faisant fondre la glace d’amertume et de regret qui enserrait mon cœur. Je me perdis quelques instants dans cette étreinte, avant d’y mettre fin doucement et collai mon front au sien, les yeux fermés, respirant plus calmement.

« Si nous avons atterri ici, c’est bien pour y faire quelque chose, tu ne penses pas ? » Demandai-je, chuchotant contre ses lèvres.

« Sûrement. Mais nous devons prendre en compte toutes les conséquences de nos actes, éviter de créer un paradoxe temporel et nous n’avons que quelques minutes devant nous pour y songer. Nous n’avons pas droit à l’erreur, Jim. Les répercussions pourraient être catastrophiques. Tu pourrais mourir, ou moi, ou provoquer la mort de quelqu’un. » M’expliqua-t-il très sérieusement, en me relâchant.

« J’ai bien conscience de tout ça. Mais notre champ d’action s’étend de maintenant, jusqu’au moment où Pike nous lancera, Sulu, Olson et moi, sur la plateforme. Si nous ne faisons rien d’ici là, nous mourrons avec cette planète. » Argumentai-je, d’une voix ferme, le défiant de m’obliger à rester inactif, du regard.

Mais, il savait que j’avais raison. Nous allions vers un funeste destin, si nous ne faisions rien et n’avions aucun moyen de nous enfuir, aucune possibilité de demander de l’aide sans en dire trop sur notre situation.

« Que proposes-tu ? » Capitula-t-il, finalement.

« Nous devons soit trouver un moyen de détruire la foreuse avant qu’elle n’atteigne le noyau, soit empêcher la matière rouge de tomber dans le cratère. En sachant que la première solution dispenserait Olson de se tuer, même si je pense que Pike sera quand même contraint d’aller sur le Narada, sous la menace des tirs ennemis. Et je n’ai pas la moindre idée des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. En même temps, la deuxième possibilité comporte le danger certain de mourir dans la manœuvre, sans compter le risque que mon double et Sulu nous aperçoivent pendant leur chute libre. Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux vaut mieux que l’autre, mais il est sûr que si nous n’agissons pas très vite, nous n’aurons plus le luxe de choisir. » Exposai-je calmement.

« Prenons la première solution. Les conséquences devraient être gérables. Je n’ose pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si nous étions confrontés à ton double. »

J’acquiesçai et nous nous mîmes en route, d’un pas rapide, vers la foreuse. En chemin, luttant contre la chaleur, je débattis avec Spock de la meilleure manière de la neutraliser.

« Nous avons toujours nos phasers, mais je doute de leur efficacité au vu de l’altitude à laquelle se trouve notre cible. » Constatai-je, réfléchissant à voix haute.

« Je pense pouvoir utiliser mon tricordeur pour allonger la portée des phasers et la puissance de tir, mais nos armes ne le supporteront pas longtemps avant de griller complètement. Nous n’aurons que quelques secondes pour agir et une seule chance que cela fonctionne. Bien sûr, nous serons désarmés ensuite, mais ceci est manifestement notre seule possibilité dans l’immédiat. Sans matériel supplémentaire, nous n’arriverons à rien et nous n’avons pas assez de temps pour en trouver, et surtout, nous devons éviter au maximum tout contact direct avec qui que ce soit. »

J’acquiesçai simplement, faisant confiance au Vulcain en ce qui concernait le bricolage. Le soleil était implacable, des ondes de chaleur s’élevaient du sol, déformant ma vision. Notre objectif semblait à des kilomètres de là, mais je savais que ce n’était qu’une impression. Sur ma gauche, déjà concentré sur son appareil de mesure, Spock ne paraissait même pas remarquer qu’il faisait terriblement chaud. Au contraire, il se fondait parfaitement dans ce décor brûlant, hostile. Tout simplement à sa place et heureux de l’être, à en juger par les micro-expressions de son visage. Malgré l’urgence de la situation, un coin de sa bouche se releva, dans un début de sourire, typiquement Spockien et le voir ainsi, décupla d’autant plus ma motivation à réussir. Mon ami (amant ?) était comme éteint depuis la destruction de sa planète. Je me jurai à moi-même, qu’il retrouverait sa mère, sa terre et les siens.

…

Une fois à proximité du cratère, je pus voir les dégâts, comme jamais auparavant. Le sol tremblait violemment sous nos pieds et je peinais presque à garder mon équilibre. S’approcher plus d’une cinquantaine de mètres était suicidaire. Je nous félicitai mentalement d’avoir choisi la première option et levai les yeux vers la plateforme, qui me parut bien petite, vu d’ici. Le laser de la foreuse accomplissait son méfait, lentement, mais sûrement et il ne nous restait que très peu de temps devant nous.

Spock me tendit son arme, je dégainai la mienne et pointai les deux sur notre objectif, à leur puissance maximale, puis attendis le signal du Vulcain pour tirer. Il effectua quelques derniers réglages sur son tricordeur et d’un simple hochement de tête, me donna le feu vert. J’appuyai sur les deux détentes simultanément et la force des tirs me surprit, manquant de me faire tomber, mais Spock était déjà dans mon dos pour me rattraper. Les rayons mortels atteignirent leur cible et je maintins la visée, tant bien que mal, avec l’aide de mon compagnon. Après quelques secondes, mes bras se mirent à trembler, mes mains à me brûler de manière alarmante, et je me fis la réflexion que je ne résisterai pas longtemps à ce rythme. Serrant les dents, refusant d’abandonner, quand une explosion, à peine perceptible dans le vacarme ambiant, retentit finalement au-dessus de nos têtes. Je lâchai les phasers, avant qu’ils n’explosent pour de bon et courus dans la direction opposée, suivi de près par Spock, pour me mettre à l’abri. La foreuse cessa subitement de fonctionner, ne laissant qu’un cratère fumant sur son passage, d’une profondeur encore inconnue.

…

Nous entendîmes, dans le soudain silence de mort qui tomba sur le désert, retenant nos respirations. Mais rien ne vint, ni ne tomba. Pas de capsule de matière rouge en vue. Les restes calcinés de la plateforme pendaient mollement à leurs attaches. Nous nous approchâmes alors prudemment du bord. Le trou semblait profond, mais après une rapide analyse avec son appareil de mesure, le Vulcain m’assura qu’ils avaient à peine entamé la croûte terrestre. Nous étions donc arrivés largement dans les temps.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel carmin, tentant vainement d’apercevoir l’Enterprise. Imaginer la confusion et l’incompréhension qui devait régner à son bord et sur le Narada, me donna le tournis. Mais, je n’avais aucun pouvoir sur ce qui se passait là-haut et ne pouvais que prier pour que les conséquences ne soient pas cataclysmiques.

« Nous devons partir d’ici, Jim. Les autorités ne vont pas tarder à venir voir les dégâts. Personne ne doit nous voir. » Me dit-il, de l’urgence dans la voix, en m’agrippant le bras.

Mes mains me faisaient souffrir, mais je n’en dis rien. Tant que nous n’avions pas un endroit sûr où nous cacher, nous étions en danger. Je le suivis, au pas de course. Il connaissait bien mieux le chemin que moi et nous mena vers une butte rocheuse, d’une taille raisonnable pour nous dissimuler. Nous nous faufilions entre les pierres, quand Spock se figea soudainement, comme frappé par la foudre. Je le regardai sans comprendre et pour la première fois, je vis quelque chose s’apparentant à de la panique dans son regard.

« Si Vulcain n’est pas détruite, comment vas-tu prendre le commandement du vaisseau ? »

Sur le coup, je ne vis vraiment pas le rapport. Puis je compris. Mon insubordination qui m’avait valu un aller simple pour Delta Vega, le vieux Spock, Scotty, notre retour fracassant, la mise à pied du Vulcain… Tout ceci allait être remis en question si Spock n’était pas émotionnellement compromis par la lourde perte de son monde.

« Me connaissant, malgré que nous ayons neutralisé la foreuse, nous ne tomberons pas d’accord sur la conduite à tenir. À l’heure qu’il est, Pike doit être pris en otage à bord du Narada. Je pense que tu vas tout de même me bannir de l’Enterprise. C’est pour la suite que cela pose problème. »

« Nous n’avons aucun contrôle sur la situation et si tu n’arrives pas à me faire destituer de mes fonctions, Nero atteindra la Terre sans que nous puissions l’arrêter. Sa machine est peut-être hors-service, mais il a encore toute sa puissance de tir et dans sa fureur, je n’ose pas imaginer ce qu’il fera. Il n’a plus rien à perdre. »

« Je ne vois qu’une seule chose à faire, qui ne pourra pas aggraver la situation. Nous devons aller parler à la seule personne qui comprendra. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Nous devons aller sur Delta Vega. »


	9. Amanda

« Nous devons aller sur Delta Vega. Seul l’autre toi croira à notre histoire, sans que cela n’affecte trop notre futur. »

« Je suis d’accord, mais nous avons un autre problème. En contrecarrant les plans de Nero, nous avons privé nos doubles d’une information précieuse. » M’expliqua-t-il.

« Qui est ? » Demandai-je, perplexe.

« La matière rouge. Si j’ignore son existence, je ne déduirais jamais que le Narada vient du futur. » Précisa-t-il, le regard sombre.

« Est-ce si important ? » M’étonnai-je.

« C’est cette prise de conscience et la connaissance de leur technologie avancée, qui m’ont grandement décidé à suivre les ordres du Capitaine Pike et de rejoindre la flotte, plutôt que de poursuivre Nero. Contrairement aux apparences, à ce moment-là, j’avais très envie de te donner raison et de suivre ton plan. Mais, le fait de savoir que nous ne faisions pas le poids, techniquement, m’en avait dissuadé. Et ton insistance ne faisait que me faire douter de mon choix. C’est pour ça, que je me suis tant emporté et que j’ai fini par te débarquer. Sans cette information, il y a de fortes chances que tu ne mettes jamais les pieds sur Delta Vega. Même s’ils se demandent sûrement, à l’heure où nous parlons, quel est le but des Romuliens, je ne pense pas qu’ils soient capables de le deviner. » Me confia-t-il, un peu gêné.

« Mais, j’ai toujours cru que tu n’étais juste plus apte à prendre des décisions claires, trop choqué par ce qui venait de se passer ! » M’étonnai-je.

« Tout le monde l’a cru. Et c’était en partie vrai. » Souffla-t-il, apparemment honteux.

« Comment allons-nous régler ce problème ? » Demandai-je, pour changer de sujet.

« Nous ne pourrons rien faire tant que nous serons coincés ici. » Conclut-il.

Nous réfléchissions à un moyen de quitter la planète, quand la réponse nous apparut sous la forme de trois navettes, atterrissant à proximité du cratère.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? » Demandai-je, malicieusement.

« Non, j’entends tes… »

« C’est une expression, Spock. » Le coupai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pendant que nous parlions, les portes des petits vaisseaux s’ouvrirent, pour laisser le passage à un groupe d’une quinzaine de Vulcains, sûrement venu constater les dégâts. À leur vue, je sentis Spock se tendre soudainement.

« Mes parents sont là. » Me renseigna-t-il, quand je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

Je n’osai imaginer ce que la présence de sa mère, à quelques mètres de là, pouvait lui faire. Ils se regroupèrent tous, au bord du trou, plongés dans une discussion animée.

« Si nous nous faufilons discrètement derrière eux, nous pourrons nous emparer d’une de ces navettes. Le temps qu’ils comprennent, nous serons déjà en route. » Proposai-je.

« Nous devons faire ça vite et bien, alors. Si l’un d’eux nous voit, il me reconnaîtra tout de suite. Nous devrons alors expliquer notre présence et nous perdrons trop de temps à inventer une histoire crédible. »

Sans attendre, je sortis de notre planque, Spock sur mes talons. En rendant mon pas le plus léger possible, ce qui n’était pas évident avec une gravité supérieure à celle de la Terre, je m’approchai lentement du premier moyen de transport à notre portée. J’allais y parvenir quand je croisai le regard d’une femme. Elle s’était malheureusement retournée vers nous et je perçus immédiatement quelque chose de différent chez elle. Ses sourcils étaient arrondis, comme ceux des humains.

« C’est ma mère. Et elle nous a repérés. » Murmura mon compagnon, penché sur mon épaule.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour dire le nom de son fils, mais Spock la devança en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, pour lui signifier de se taire. Même si elle parut surprise, elle comprit le message.

« J’ai une idée. » Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je le vis alors lui faire signe de venir.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Chuchotai-je, nerveusement.

« Fais-moi confiance. » Me demanda-t-il.

Sa mère parla à son mari, mais nous étions trop loin  pour l’entendre. Je tirai Spock par une manche, pour nous camoufler derrière la coque du vaisseau. Après quelques secondes, un bruit de pas nous parvint. Elle vint nous rejoindre, hors de vue du reste du groupe. Immédiatement, elle prit son fils dans ses bras en murmurant son nom. Quand elle le relâcha, elle se tourna vers moi.

« Et, vous êtes ? »

« Capitaine James T. Kirk, madame. » Me présentai-je, quelque peu intimidé.

« Appelez-moi Amanda. » Elle reporta son regard sur Spock. « Tu ne sers plus sur l’Enterprise, avec le Capitaine Pike ? »

« C’est compliqué, mère. » S’impatienta-t-il.

Heureusement, elle sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse, pour le moment.

« Maintenant, vas-tu m’expliquer le pourquoi de tout ce mystère. J’ai dit à ton père que j’avais oublié quelque chose à l’intérieur, si je m’absente plus de quelques minutes, il viendra sûrement voir ce qui me retient. »

« Nous devons emprunter cette navette. C’est vital. »

« Ne pouvez-vous pas contacter votre équipage, pour vous faire téléporter à bord ? » Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Je vous l’ai dit, mère, c’est compliqué. Moins vous en saurez, mieux ce sera. » Exposa-t-il doucement.

« Très bien. Que veux-tu que je fasse pour vous aider à partir d’ici ? »

« Pour ça, rien, à part peut-être retarder les autres à nous poursuivre. Ce que j’attends de vous, c’est de faire très exactement ce que je vais vous dire. C’est une question de vie ou de mort. » Lui expliqua-t-il, urgemment.

« Tout ce que tu voudras, mon fils. »

« Vous allez devoir trouver un moyen de monter à bord de l’Enterprise, qui est en orbite autour de Vulcain, avant qu’il ne s’en aille. Il vous faut convaincre père qu’il est logique de nous accompagner sur Terre pour prendre part au combat. Ce Romulien a tenté de détruire notre monde. Une fois à bord, il faudra que vous me disiez que Nero avait l’intention de créer un trou noir en centre de notre planète, à l’aide de matière rouge, pour nous anéantir. »

« Ce que tu dis n’a aucun sens ! Tu es là donc pourquoi… »

« Vous comprendrez quand vous y serez. » La coupa-t-il. « Mais surtout, vous ne devrez pas révéler d’où vous tenez ces informations. En aucun cas. Sous aucun prétexte. » Insista-t-il.

« J’ai bien compris. Trou noir, matière rouge et cette conversation n’a jamais eu lieu. »

« Merci, mère. » Murmura Spock en l’étreignant une fois de plus.

« Maintenant, allez-y, avant que ton père ne te voit. Laissez-moi juste quelques minutes pour retourner auprès de lui. Ils penseront que vous vous êtes simplement faufilés après mon départ. Je les persuaderai que nous avons mieux à faire que vous courir après et que nous devons rejoindre l’Enterprise. Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu t’es embarqué, Spock, mais prends soin de toi. » Conclut-elle. « Capitaine Kirk. »

Elle me fit un simple signe de tête en guise d’au revoir, que je lui rendis, puis elle s’en alla.

« Tu penses que ça fonctionnera ? » Demandai-je, après le départ d’Amanda.

« Je l’espère, vraiment. » Me répondit-il, en actionnant l’ouverture de la porte.

Je le suivis à bord de la cabine, prenant place sur l’un des deux sièges de pilotage. Spock actionna les commandes et je mis les gaz. La navette se mit en mouvement et j’observai pensivement la surface de Vulcain s’éloigner de nous. J’étais quelque peu euphorique de la voir entière et bien là. Mais, certainement pas autant que mon compagnon, même s’il n’en montrait rien.

_« J’en suis plus qu’heureux, crois-moi. Ce n’est simplement pas le moment de l’exprimer. »_

Je lui souris en captant ses pensées, en posant ma main sur la sienne. Sans un mot, nous prîmes la direction de Delta Vega.

…

_USS Enterprise. Point de vue de l’officier en second James T. Kirk._

Nero avait pris la direction de la Terre, après que sa foreuse soit tombée en panne pour une raison inexpliquée, emportant Pike avec lui. Une délégation de Vulcains venait de monter à bord, souhaitant apparemment nous prêter main-forte dans la lutte contre le Romulien. D’autres vaisseaux suivraient. L’un des sangs verts fit son entrée sur la passerelle, accompagnée d’un agent de la sécurité et d’une humaine. Je compris, à la manière dont Spock s’éjecta presque du fauteuil de commandement pour venir à leur rencontre, qu’il s’agissait de ses parents. Si son père resta parfaitement stoïque en le saluant, sa mère, elle, sembla très surprise. Je ne compris pas très bien pourquoi. Elle devait pourtant savoir que son fils servait sur l’Enterprise. Je me rapprochais du groupe, pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. La femme se tourna alors vers moi.

« Capitaine Kirk. » Dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

Je la regardai, interloqué.

« Je ne suis que l’officier en second, madame. Le Capitaine Pike a nommé Spock, comme remplaçant, avant de partir pour le Narada. »

Elle parut encore plus abasourdie que moi, si c’était possible, mais se reprit rapidement, affichant un visage neutre.

« Spock, il faut que tu saches que Nero, ce Romulien, creusait la surface de Vulcain dans le but de jeter de la matière rouge dans le noyau. Pour créer un trou noir et détruire notre planète. » Dit-elle, d’une traite.

Je l’observai, horrifié par ses paroles, ce à quoi nous venions d’échapper et pris place, distraitement, dans le fauteuil de commandement.

« D’où sors-tu ces informations ? »

La question de Sarek jeta un blanc sur la passerelle. Toute l’attention des membres d’équipage présents était tournée vers la mère de Spock.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. » Souffla-t-elle, après un moment.

« Que signifie ceci, Amanda ? À qui as-tu parlé près de cette navette ? Je sais que tu n’y avais rien oublié. » Lui demanda, calmement, mais fermement, son mari.

« Je n’ai pas le droit d’en dire plus. Je suis désolée. » S’excusa-t-elle en lui prenant la main, son regard, presque implorant. « Vous allez devoir me faire confiance. » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers nous.

Spock soupira de dépit et se tourna vers Uhura.

« Nero se dirige vers la Terre ? »

« Aucun doute, Capitaine. » Répondit-elle.

« Merci, Lieutenant. » Ponctua-t-il, en se dirigeant vers l’écran.

« La Terre n’est qu’une étape, toute la Fédération est en danger. » Ajoutai-je.

« Sortez de ce fauteuil. » M’ordonna-t-il, en passant à côté de moi.

Je me levai, agacé.

« S’il veut détruire la Fédération, pourquoi nous épargner ? » Demanda très justement, Chekov, derrière le poste de commande.

« Nous ne valons pas la peine de gâcher une torpille ? » Suggéra Sulu, à la gauche de son homologue russe, tandis que Spock allait de l’un à l’autre.

« Vous n’y êtes pas. Il voulait que j’assiste à la fin de ma planète. Mais, il a échoué. » Révéla le capitaine suppléant.

« Comment aurait-il fait, d’ailleurs ? D’où sortent-ils une arme pareille ? » S’interrogea Bones.

« La compétence scientifique requise pour créer un trou noir nous donne une piste. » Spock se tourna vers nous, dos à l’écran principal, en nous exposant sa théorie. « Cette technologie pourrait permettre de traverser l’espace-temps. »

« Bon sang, mec, je suis docteur, pas physicien ! » S’emporta Léonard. « En clair, ils viennent du futur ? »

« Lorsque vous avez éliminé l’impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité. » Cita Spock, reprenant une des célèbres répliques de l’illustre Sherlock Holmes.

« Très poétique. » Se moqua McCoy.

« Qu’est-ce qu’un Romulien du futur voudrait au Capitaine Pike ? » Demandai-je, pour mettre fin à leur joute verbale.

« Obtenir des informations tactiques sur Starfleet ? » Proposa Sulu.

« Nous devons les rattraper, les neutraliser et récupérer le capitaine. » Conclus-je, en m’avançant vers le demi-vulcain.

« Notre infériorité technologique rend votre suggestion illogique. » Me contredit-il.

« Et il faudrait que Nero ralentisse. » Se sentit obligé d’ajouter Chekov.

« Nos ingénieurs peuvent booster notre portée de distorsion. » Suggérai-je, quelque peu énervé.

« Ils sont accaparés par les réparations… »

« Ok, ok, c’est bon ! » Coupai-je Spock, exaspéré par son manque total de discernement. « Il y a forcément une solution. »

« Nous devons rassembler nos troupes en prévision du prochain combat. » Reprit-il, borné.

« Il n’y aura pas de prochain combat ! Nous arriverons trop tard ! » Insistai-je, maintenant clairement remonté contre ce Vulcain de malheur. « Puisqu’il connaît l’avenir, la seule parade est d’être imprévisible. »

« Comment pourrait-il prévoir le déroulement des choses ? » Me demanda-t-il, semblant trouver ma remarque stupide. « Il a modifié le cours de l’histoire dès qu’il a attaqué l’USS Kelvin et provoqué depuis, une nouvelle suite d’événements, que ni lui, ni nous ne pouvons prévoir. » M’expliqua-t-il, visiblement irrité.

« Une réalité parallèle. » Ajouta Nyota.

« Précisément. » Ponctua Spock, en passant devant moi. Ce qui m’agaça au plus haut point. « Quel qu’aurait été l’avenir, en perturbant le continuum espace-temps, il a changé notre destinée. » Continua-t-il « Monsieur Sulu, cap sur le système Laurentien, distorsion 3. » Ordonna-t-il en reprenant place dans son siège.

« Spock, ne faites pas ça. » Tentai-je de le dissuader une dernière fois, en le rejoignant. « Ce n’est pas en courant rejoindre la flotte… »

« Ce sont les ordres du Capitaine Pike. » Me coupa-t-il, fermement. 

« Il a aussi ordonné qu’on le ramène ! » Lui rappelai-je, criant presque. « Spock, vous êtes Capitaine… »

« Et j’assume ma charge. »

« Chaque seconde compte contre Nero ! » M’emportai-je.

« Raison de plus pour respecter mon autorité. » Répondit-il, comme si c’était la meilleure solution.

« Je refuse de fuir ! » Hurlai-je franchement, cette fois.

« Jim, calmes-toi ! » S’interposa Bones

« Nous devons traquer Nero ! » M’obstinai-je, hors de moi.

Spock se leva de son fauteuil, clairement indigné.

« Sécurité, faites-le sortir. » Ordonna-t-il.

Deux gardes m’agrippèrent par les bras pour me traîner dehors, sous les regards choqués de Léonard et Uhura. Je résistai à leur prise, refusant de laisser tomber, persuadé que Spock était dans l’erreur et, sans réfléchir, frappai un des hommes en rouge, puis l’autre, me débattant avec la force du désespoir. J’entendis vaguement McCoy me crier de m’arrêter, mais fis la sourde oreille, avant de sentir soudainement une main serrer fortement la jonction entre mon cou et mon épaule, puis tout devint noir.


	10. Delta Vega

_Dans une certaine navette. Point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Nous nous dirigions vers Delta Vega. Personne ne nous poursuivait. Je remerciai silencieusement la mère de Spock pour ça.

_« Elle n’a pas son pareil pour embobiner mon père. »_

J’aurais juré l’entendre rire, dans ma tête. C’était un son agréable. Mais, quand je me tournai vers lui, en souriant, son visage était aussi neutre que d’habitude. Maintenant, je savais que c’était une façade. Son regard pétillait quand il se posa sur moi. Je sentis la chaleur de ses doigts frôler le dos de ma main. Les montagnes de glace de la planète gelée se rapprochaient. Je préparai l’atterrissage.

« Te souviens-tu dans quel secteur ta capsule avait atterri, la dernière fois ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment. Tout se ressemble ici. Il n’y a que de la neige à perte de vue et scanner toute la planète pour repérer l’autre Spock, prendrait trop de temps. Espérons que la chance nous sourit. » Répondis-je, optimiste.

« La chance est un concept abstrait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les humains croient en ce genre de choses. »

« Ça nous a bien réussis jusqu’à maintenant. » Conclus-je, malicieusement.

Spock n’y trouva rien à redire. Je repérai une zone suffisamment dégagée pour nous poser. La navette toucha le sol, en douceur et je soufflai un grand coup, pour me donner le courage d’ouvrir le sas sur l’extérieur.

« Tu sembles nerveux. » Remarqua mon compagnon, en sortant deux parkas, d’un placard.

« Que font ces anoraks dans un vaisseau Vulcain ? Il ne fait jamais froid chez toi. » L’interrogeai-je, en évitant sa question.

« Il y a toujours du matériel pour parer à toutes les éventualités, dans ce genre d’engin. » M’expliqua-t-il, patiemment. « Pourquoi vois-je l’image d’un hengrauggi, dans ton esprit ? »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un hengrauggi. C’est un des prédateurs de cette planète. » Précisa-t-il, en enfilant un des manteaux au col en fourrure synthétique.

« Peut-être parce que l’un d’entre eux a voulu me bouffer, la dernière fois et que si l’autre toi n’avait pas été là, il y serait sûrement parvenu. » Répondis-je, sarcastique, en me couvrant à mon tour.

« J’ai l’impression que tu m’en veux encore, de t’avoir expulsé ici. »

Je restai perplexe face à sa remarque.

« Non. Je ne suis plus en colère contre toi, pour ça. J’ai compris pourquoi tu l’avais fait. C’est juste que je ne suis pas pressé de recroiser cette chose. » Avouai-je, à demi-mot.

« Je sais comment les éviter. » M’informa-t-il, en actionnant le mécanisme de la porte.

Un vent glacial s’engouffra dans le cockpit, me faisant frissonner. Spock descendit sur la surface, sans hésiter.

« J’aurais dû m’en douter. » Soupirai-je, rassuré.

Je lui emboîtai le pas, mes pieds s’enfonçant dans la poudreuse d’un blanc éclatant, puis levai les yeux vers le ciel, d’un bleu glacé, avant de les poser sur la chaude Vulcain. La voir, me réchauffa quelque peu. Sur sa droite, la fine silhouette de l’Enterprise se dessinait, presque imperceptible. Ma dame de fer et mon équipage me manquaient. J’espérais les revoir bientôt. Même si, je n’avais encore aucune idée de la manière dont nous allions rentrer chez nous. L’index et le majeur de Spock venir se coller aux miens, me transmettant leur chaleur.

_« Nous trouverons un moyen. »_

Je posai mon regard sur lui et ne vis que son visage, emmitouflé dans la fourrure. Ses oreilles et ses sourcils n’étaient plus visibles. Ses lèvres avaient déjà légèrement viré au vert, et je ne pus m’empêcher de les embrasser doucement. Ce baiser était presque chaste, proche de l’adoration. Après quelques délicieuses secondes, je me détachai de lui, pour me mettre en route, sans lâcher sa main, et tentai de me repérer, en fouillant dans mes souvenirs. Mais je dus vite me rendre à l’évidence, je n’avais pas enregistré grand-chose, trop occupé à fuir mon agresseur, à ce moment-là. Mais, le temps nous était compté et nous devions trouver une solution.

…

Nous marchions depuis un certain temps, sans trop savoir où nous allions. Le vent, impitoyable, ralentissait notre progression. Je ne sentais plus, ni mes doigts, ni mon nez, mais me gardai bien de m’en plaindre. Perdu dans mes pensées, je posai distraitement mon pied sur une surface lisse et glissante. La seconde d’après, je m’étalai, le cul par terre, Spock n’ayant pas eu le temps de me rattraper. Nous étions sur une surface d’eau gelée. J’allais me saisir de la main qu’il me tendait, quand mon regard se figea sur la falaise qui nous surplombait. J’en étais presque sûr… et tournai la tête brusquement, pour regarder derrière moi. Elle était bien là. La grotte.

« C’est ici. Il est là-dedans, j’en suis pratiquement certain. » Affirmai-je, en me relevant.

D’un pas rapide, je me précipitai vers l’entrée de la cavité, mon compagnon sur mes talons.

« Spock ! » Hurlai-je, par-dessus le blizzard. Ma voix se perdit dans le lointain.

Je passai en courant par l’ouverture dans la roche, aveuglé par la soudaine obscurité.

« Spock ! » Répétai-je, tout aussi fort.

Seul un écho me répondit. Puis le vieil homme sortit de l’ombre et se figea en nous reconnaissant, tous les deux. J’enlevai ma capuche, imité par mon ami.

« James T. Kirk » Furent les premières paroles de l’homme âgé.

Je lui souris en retour, ayant comme une impression de déjà-vu.

« Monsieur Spock. » Ajouta-t-il en inclinant sa tête en direction de mon compagnon.

À quelques kilomètres de là, une capsule de survie s’écrasa.

…

_Delta Vega. Point de vue de l’officier en second James T. Kirk._

Je repris conscience lentement, ma tête me faisant un mal de chien. Mon regard tomba sur une console de commande. J’étais manifestement dans une capsule de survie. Le bâtard aux oreilles pointues m’avait éjecté sur une planète inconnue. Je tendis la main, pour pianoter sur l’ordinateur de bord.

« Ordinateur, où suis-je ? » Demandai-je.

« Planète Delta Vega. Classe M. Inhospitalière. » Me renseigna une voix mécanique. « Il y a un avant-poste de Starfleet à 14 km, nord-ouest. Restez dans la capsule… »

« C’est une blague ? » Soupirai-je, dépité.

J’enclenchai l’ouverture du sas, bien décidé à ne pas obéir à cette stupide machine, chopai au passage un paquetage et entrepris l’ascension du cratère dans lequel j’étais enfoncé.

Arrivé en haut, je jetai mon sac à terre et observai, passablement énervé, le paysage sans fin qui s’offrait à mes yeux. De la neige, à perte de vue, un sol jonché de crevasses et, au loin, de hautes montagnes. Un soupir résigné m’échappa.

…

Je marchais, depuis un long moment, déjà. Une tempête s’était levée et rendait ma progression laborieuse. Voyant à peine où je mettais les pieds, je décrochai mon communicateur de ma ceinture et appuyai sur le bouton d’enregistrement.

« Date stellaire 2258.42. Ou 4… Bref. Le Capitaine suppléant Spock m’a abandonné sur Delta Vega, en violation du protocole de sécurité 49.09, relatif au traitement des prisonniers… »

Un bruit soudain interrompit mon monologue et me fit me retourner. Je plissai les yeux, en vain, ne distinguant rien à cinq mètres devant moi, mais devinai néanmoins vaguement une silhouette animale s’approchant à grande vitesse. Quand il fut assez proche pour le voir, mon attention se focalisa sur ses crocs énormes, son cri transperçant le vent, se répercutant dans mes os. Je paniquai complètement et m’enfuis en courant, trébuchant, me relevant aussitôt, pour me taper le sprint de ma vie, mais la créature était déjà sur mes talons. Quand une force puissante m’éjecta brutalement au sol. Je me retournai sur le dos, pour apercevoir un monstre, encore plus énorme, agripper mon poursuivant dans ses immenses mâchoires, avant de l’envoyer se fracasser contre un rocher, un peu plus loin. La chose se tourna alors vers moi et me rugit violemment au visage. Sa gueule se sépara en quatre mandibules dotées de dents gigantesques. Juchée sur ses pattes, tel un insecte géant, sa peau rougeâtre contrastant telle une tache de sang souillant la neige, elle me parut des plus hostiles. Je tentai de fuir, pour presque aussitôt chuter dans le vide, dévalant une falaise, la créature à ma suite. J’atterris sur de la glace, le souffle coupé et me relevai rapidement, la bête s’écrasant à deux mètres de moi. Je repris ma course en hurlant, repérant une grotte et m’y engouffrant. Le prédateur brisa les murs, se faufila derrière moi. Une espèce de tentacule, sortant de sa gorge, s’enroula autour de ma jambe, me faisant tomber une fois de plus et me tirant vers sa gueule, dans l’intention manifeste de me dévorer vivant. Quand un homme, sortit de nulle part et armé d’une simple torche, mit l’animal en fuite. Je l’observai, stupéfait, toujours au sol. Il me faisait dos et se tourna lentement vers moi. Je pus alors voir ses oreilles pointues et son visage marqué par l’âge. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et il sembla légèrement surpris, en me voyant.

« James T. Kirk. » Énonça-t-il calmement.

…

_Non loin de là. Point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

« Pardon ? » Entendis-je dire mon double, à quelques mètres de nous.

Je me tournai vers Spock, _mon_ Spock, accroupi à mes côtés, derrière le rocher où nous avions trouvé refuge en catastrophe. Il observa avec curiosité la rencontre de deux espaces-temps, écouta ce dialogue qui était encore vif dans ma mémoire. Quelques minutes auparavant, nous racontions, tant bien que mal, notre épopée, au vieux Vulcain. S’il avait semblé surpris, il s’était vite repris et nous avait écoutés attentivement lui exposer notre plan. Il devait trouver une nouvelle parade pour que mon double prenne le commandement de l’Enterprise. Je ne savais pas de quelle manière il allait s’y prendre, l’arrivée de l’autre Kirk avait interrompu notre conversation. Ils s’assirent autour d’un feu, tandis que le plus âgé expliquait qui il était, à un Jim méfiant.

« Monsieur, c’est gentil de m’avoir aidé. Mais, si vous étiez Spock, vous sauriez que nous sommes tout, sauf amis. Vous m’avez débarqué pour mutinerie ! » S’emporta mon alter ego, en se levant.

En m’entendant prononcer ces mots, je me rappelai douloureusement à quel point notre relation avait mal commencé et combien elle aurait pu mal se finir également. Je sentis la main de mon compagnon serrer fortement la mienne, tandis que le vieux Spock faisait semblant de ne rien savoir et de s’étonner que l’autre Kirk ne soit pas Capitaine.  

Je regardai mon ami, prenant conscience du chemin parcouru depuis ce jour maudit et j’en vins à craindre que tout cela n’arrive jamais.

_« Tu semblais certain que notre relation traversait l’espace et le temps. D’après ce que j’ai cru comprendre, aucune barrière n’est capable de se mettre entre nous. Quoiqu’il se passe »_

Je fixai nos deux mains liées et me dis qu’il avait sûrement raison. Je voulais y croire, en tout cas.

Nous reportâmes notre attention sur nos doubles. L’autre Spock venait de mentionner Nero et s’était levé pour se diriger vers mon jumeau, demandant la permission de fusionner avec son esprit.

« Ce sera plus simple. » Dit-il calmement, en tendant la main vers son visage.

« Que faites-vous ? »

Je pus voir la peur et l’incertitude se dessiner sur mon propre visage, l’expérience était plus qu’étrange.

« Nos esprits ne font qu’un. » Répondit le Vulcain, en posant délicatement ses doigts sur des points bien précis de la tête de l’autre moi.

 _« Nos esprits n’ont toujours fait qu’un, n’est-ce pas ? Je m’en rends compte maintenant. Dans notre dimension, dans la leur, dans celle du futur toi et probablement dans tous les mondes parallèles qu’il nous est possible d’imaginer. »_ Pensai-je ouvertement, en étreignant un peu plus fort la main mêlée à la mienne.

En retour, Spock se pencha vers moi et posa son front contre ma tempe. J’avais les larmes aux yeux, pour une raison inexpliquée et une forte envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais, nous devions absolument rester totalement silencieux, alors je me concentrai de nouveau sur la scène qui se déroulait devant nous. C’était étrange de la voir de l’extérieur. Ces deux hommes debout, connectés par un lien invisible, partageant leurs pensées. De mon point de vue actuel, tout cela semblait tellement silencieux et calme. Mais je savais qu’il en était tout autre dans leurs têtes. Je me souvins de l’émotion, de la tristesse, du désespoir. Ce Spock et ce Kirk-là, ne les ressentiraient jamais. Nous y avions veillé.

Le vieux Vulcain relâcha l’autre moi. Je me rappelai, l’horreur et la nausée qui m’avaient envahi, à ce moment-là. Mais, elles ne s’affichèrent jamais sur les traits de mon double. Lui ne porterait pas la culpabilité d’avoir échoué. Il regarda simplement son interlocuteur, un peu sous le choc de la fusion mentale.

« Vous avez des sentiments ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Oui. »

Je me remémorai m’être étonné de la même manière. Une part de moi, à l’époque, trouvait confortable et commode de penser que les Vulcains ne ressentaient rien. Au regard de ce que j’éprouvais pour Spock, j’étais à présent heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Jim, il faut y aller. Il y a un avant-poste de Starfleet non loin d’ici. » Dit le vieux Vulcain, en se mettant en route. Mon compagnon commença à se redresser pour les suivre, mais je le retins. Ce n’était pas fini.

« Attendez. Là d’où vous venez, j’ai connu mon père ? » Demanda un Jim hésitant.

« Oui. C’est sur son exemple que vous avez intégré Starfleet. Vous l’avez comblé en devenant Capitaine de l’Enterprise. » Répondit honnêtement, le plus âgé.

« Capitaine ? » Répéta rêveusement, mon double.

« Nous devons regagner votre vaisseau sans tarder. » Le pressa, l’autre Spock, en reprenant sa marche.

Après quelques secondes, je leur emboîtai le pas, suivi de près par mon premier officier. Nous marchâmes derrière eux, à bonne distance, jusqu’à atteindre notre objectif, puis les regardâmes entrer, en attendant patiemment dehors, que Keenser, le petit alien, les mène à Scotty.

…

Après de longues minutes, à geler littéralement sur place, nous entrâmes nous réfugier, à notre tour, à l’intérieur. Spock referma la porte, le plus silencieusement possible et nous traversâmes le long couloir à pas de loup. Arrivés à l’entrée de la salle de contrôle, nous stoppâmes notre progression, surprenant la conversation en cours. Je me retins de rire en  revoyant mon ingénieur en chef, se plaindre ouvertement à ses visiteurs de sa condition, croyant qu’ils étaient là pour le ravitailler. Puis, il raconta les mésaventures que lui avaient values ses recherches sur la téléportation transdistorsionnelle. J’eus de nouveau une pensée pour le pauvre beagle de l’amiral Archer qui n’était jamais réapparu. À côté de moi, Spock semblait amusé lui aussi.

Nous suivîmes le mouvement, en restant à couvert, vers le téléporteur qui allait transporter mon double et Scotty sur l’Enterprise. J’écoutai patiemment ce dernier, déblatérer sur sa formule incomplète, en me rapprochant le plus possible, Spock à ma suite. Le moment était venu où le vieux Vulcain devait expliquer à l’autre Jim ce qu’il devait faire, une fois à bord. Je retins mon souffle.

« Vous venez, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda mon jumeau.

« Non, Jim. Tel n’est pas mon destin. »

« Votre dest… » Répéta Jim, commençant à paniquer. « L’autre Spock ne me croira jamais si vous… »

« Vous ne devez pas mentionner mon existence. Jurez-le. » Le coupa le plus âgé.

« Je dois vous cacher à vous-même que j’obéis à vos ordres ? » Résuma le plus jeune. « Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passerait ? »

« Vous devez m’en faire le serment. » Exigea, très solennellement, le vieux Spock. « Pour arrêter Nero, vous devez être seul maître à bord. »

« Comment ? En vous passant sur le corps ? » Ironisa Jim.

« Idéalement, non. Je songeais à l’article 619 de Starfleet. Il stipule que si un officier de commandement est émotionnellement fragilisé par sa mission, il doit céder son poste. »

« Je dois vous fragiliser émotionnellement ? »

« Jim, cet homme a tenté de détruire ma planète, pour une raison que l’autre Spock ne comprend certainement pas encore. Croyez-moi, je suis émotionnellement compromis. Vous devez m’amener à extérioriser mon envie de me venger. »

Scotty les interrompit en leur rappelant qu’ils n’avaient pas tout le temps devant eux. Mon double le rejoignit sur les plateformes de téléportation. Le vieux Spock nous jeta un regard discret, en se tournant vers la sortie, avant d’actionner la machine. Puis, il se retourna vers l’autre moi, levant sa main droite dans un salut Vulcain.

« Longue vie et prospérité. » Dit-il, juste avant que les deux autres ne disparaissent.

Alors que le vieux Spock et Keenser s’apprêtaient à sortir, nous retournâmes nous cacher dans le couloir de l’entrée. Le petit alien ne devait pas nous voir. Le Vulcain le salua, avant de nous rejoindre dans le hall.

« J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu. J’espère que cela fonctionnera. » Nous dit-il, à voix basse.

Je l’espérais aussi.


	11. Les jeux sont faits, les dés sont jetés, rien ne va plus

_Delta Vega. Point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Nous venions de laisser le vieux Vulcain à l’avant-poste de Starfleet. La tempête s’était calmée et nous marchions vers notre navette. Nos pieds s’enfonçaient profondément dans la neige, fraîchement tombée, à chacun de nos pas, rendant notre progression difficile. Spock était parfaitement silencieux. Y compris en pensée. Cela commençait à m’angoisser. Quelque chose n’allait manifestement pas. Je m’arrêtai soudainement, exaspéré et l’obligeai à en faire de même, en le retenant par l’épaule, pour lui faire face.

« Accouche. » L’invitai-je, sans détour.

Il ne sembla pas comprendre l’expression. Je soupirai, agacé.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » Précisai-je.

Il resta obstinément taiseux, regardant partout, sauf vers moi. Je commençais à le connaître suffisamment pour savoir qu’il n’était pas très prolixe, en ce qui concernait ses émotions, et tentai de le décrypter.

« C’est d’avoir vu cette scène de tes propres yeux qui t’a ébranlé ? » Demandai-je, calmement, en posant ma main sur son bras.

« Je suis un Vulcain, Jim. Les vulcains ne sont pas _ébranlés_. » Répondit-il, sur la défensive, en me fixant enfin dans les yeux.

« Conneries ! » M’emportai-je, en levant les mains au ciel. « Vous ressentez des choses. Certes, plus profondément, mais surtout plus intensément que les humains. Je l’ai… éprouvé lors de nos fusions mentales. » Développai-je, d’une voix plus douce, en me rapprochant de lui. « Parle-moi. » Le priai-je, en glissant mes mains sous sa capuche, pour encadrer son visage.

Il posa son front contre le mien, en soupirant, puis m’embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point j’avais été dur avec toi. Tu as dû souffrir d’apprendre à quel point nous étions liés dans cette autre dimension, en comparaison à notre relation de l’époque. C’était une expérience dérangeante de m’observer, beaucoup plus âgé, si heureux de te voir et en même temps si triste, si seul. Cela m’a fait réaliser que je te perdrai certainement, un jour, et que je devrai continuer sans toi. » Me confia-t-il, murmurant contre ma bouche.

Je ravalai les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues et le serrai de toutes mes forces, contre moi.

 _« Je serai toujours avec toi. »_ Pensai-je, en l’entraînant dans un baiser passionné, faisant passer tout ce que je ressentais et que je n’avais pas encore le courage de dire, puis le relâchai lentement, encore retourné par ses aveux. J’allais reprendre la parole, quand mon regard se posa par-dessus son épaule. Sur le manteau blanc, comme s’il avait toujours été là, trônait fièrement un temple grec.

…

_USS Enterprise. Point de vue de l’officier en second James T. Kirk._

Je me rematérialisai à bord du vaisseau et cherchai immédiatement mon acolyte des yeux.

« Monsieur Scott ! »

Des coups, contre la paroi d’une citerne, me répondirent. Je m’y précipitai, collant mon oreille contre la cloison en métal.

« Monsieur Scott, vous m’entendez ? » Hurlai-je, paniqué à l’idée de comprendre.

J’entendis d’autres coups, puis le bruit d’une trappe qui s’ouvre. Dans le tuyau de verre transparent, sortant du réservoir, j’aperçus avec horreur, le corps de mon collègue emporté par le courant.

« Tenez bon ! » Criai-je, inutilement, avant de me mettre à courir, en suivant le trajet de la tuyauterie, essayant de ne pas me faire distancer. « Pas de panique ! » Tentai-je de le rassurer, en agitant mes mains.

Le tube prenait un virage à cents quatre-vingts degrés. Je dus faire brusquement demi-tour, me débarrassant de ma parka au passage et vis alors monsieur Scott remonter, à grande vitesse, dans un tuyau vertical, qui menait vers une turbine hydraulique. Il allait se faire déchiqueter par les hélices, s’il ne se noyait pas avant. Je bondis sur la console de commande, pour déverrouiller le sas d’urgence et me retournai juste à temps, pour voir mon acolyte s’écraser au sol, sous des trombes d’eau, avant d’accourir vers lui et de l’aider à s’asseoir.

« Ça va ? »

Il recracha une bonne quantité de liquide, avant de me répondre.

« Ça carillonne dans ma tête, mais ça baigne ! » Hurla-t-il.

Je savais que nous avions peu de temps, avant d’être repérés, le relevai prestement et le tirai par le bras. Nous devions nous dépêcher.

Nous courûmes, de passerelle en passerelle, montant et descendant les escaliers en fer, le plus vite possible, jusqu’à ce qu’un garde, en face de nous, cri : « Halte ! »

Je tentai de faire demi-tour, mais juste derrière nous se tenait Hendorff. Le gros dur qui avait cru bon de défendre Uhura, dans ce bar, au fin fond de l’Iowa, il y avait une éternité et qui m’avait mis la raclée du siècle. Il pointait son phaser sur moi.

« Suis-moi. » Ordonna-t-il. « Cupcake. » Ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement, par pure vengeance de l’avoir surnommé de la même manière, des années en arrière.

Nous nous rendîmes sans trop discuter. Notre but était de nous rendre sur la passerelle de commandement, et c’était justement là qu’ils nous amenaient. Les portes du turbolift s’ouvrirent et nous fûmes poussés vers l’extérieur. Immédiatement, Spock nous sauta à la gorge.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il à monsieur Scott, m’ignorant complètement.

« Il est avec moi. » Répondis-je, vexé qu’il ne pose même pas les yeux sur moi.

« Nous sommes en distorsion. Comment vous êtes-vous téléportés à bord ? » Enchaîna-t-il, comme si je n’avais rien dit.

« Devinez, Einstein. » Raillai-je, par pure provocation.

« Je suis Capitaine suppléant, j’exige une réponse. » Ordonna-t-il, sèchement.

En arrière-plan, j’aperçus ses parents et Uhura, qui observaient la scène, stupéfaits. Enfin, surtout les femmes, car le Vulcain resta parfaitement stoïque.

« Je refuse, Monsieur le Suppléant. » Répliquai-je, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. « Quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que ça vous énerve que je refuse de coopérer ? » Le provoquai-je ouvertement. Allant même jusqu’à sourire.

« Êtes-vous membre de Starfleet ? » Me coupa-t-il, en se tournant vers mon collègue trempé jusqu’aux os, ignorant ma remarque.

« Oui. Pourrais-je avoir une serviette ? » Demanda-t-il, visiblement mal à l’aise.

« Vous serez traduit en cour martiale si vous ne vous expliquez pas. » Fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint.

« Ne répondez pas. » Le devançai-je, alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

« Je vous ordonne de répondre. »

« Je vais rester neutre. » Décida monsieur Scott.

« Vous me sidérez, Spock. » Dis-je, en m’approchant du Vulcain. « Ce Romulien a tenté de détruire votre planète. Vos parents y seraient probablement restés. Et ça ne vous fait rien. »

« Si vous pensez que cela affecte mes capacités de commandement et que je vais me précipiter à sa poursuite, pour me venger, vous vous trompez. » Affirma-t-il, à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

« Vous disiez pourtant qu’il fallait accepter la peur pour commander. Vous avez vu son vaisseau et ce qu’il a tenté de faire ? »

« Évidemment. »

« Avez-vous peur ? »

« Vous n’avez pas de leçon à me donner. » Commença-t-il à s’emporter.

« Faites-moi taire, dans ce cas. » L’incitai-je, un frisson parcourant ma colonne vertébrale.

« Éloignez-vous de moi. » Tenta-t-il.

« Ça vous fait quoi de n’éprouver, ni colère, ni haine, ni désir de se venger de l’homme qui a tenté d’assassiner votre peuple, votre famille, la femme qui vous a donné la vie ? » Insistai-je, le poussant dans ses retranchements.

« Reculez. »

« Vous ne ressentez rien pour elle, ni pour personne ! » Hurlai-je. « Votre cerveau d’ordinateur ne l’a pas intégré. Vous ne l’aimez pas. »

Je terminai à peine ma phrase, que son poing vint violemment frapper ma joue, m’envoyant valser en arrière, sur un garde, qui me repoussa. Spock saisit le col de mon uniforme et jeta contre une console. Puis il fondit littéralement sur moi. Les coups pleuvaient sans que j’aie le temps ou la force physique de les contrer. Il me plaqua contre un terminal, sa main autour de ma gorge, serrant jusqu’à m’étrangler. Je pus voir une myriade d’émotions défiler dans son regard presque noir, tandis que le manque d’air commençait à me donner le tournis.

« Spock ! Arrête ! »

Je reconnus la voix d’Amanda. Elle se précipita sur son fils, agrippant ses bras pour le faire lâcher prise. Soudainement, les traits de Spock se détendirent, quand son regard se posa sur sa mère. Sa prise se desserra autour de mon cou, jusqu’à ce qu’il me libère. Je toussai fortement, au bord de l’évanouissement, la tête en arrière, reprenant mon souffle. La mère et le fils se fixaient toujours. L’une bouleversée, l’autre semblant se réveiller d’un cauchemar. Après de lourdes secondes de silence, Spock s’éloigna, se dirigeant vers Bones.

« Docteur, je ne suis plus apte à commander. Je renonce à mes fonctions au motif que je suis émotionnellement compromis. Veuillez le consigner dans le journal de bord. » Énonça-t-il, d’une voix calme, avant de quitter la passerelle. Amanda lui courut après.

Tout le monde se regarda, choqué par la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

« J’adore ce vaisseau ! » S’écria soudainement monsieur Scott. « On s’éclate bien. »

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Mais, McCoy se tourna vers moi.

« Bravo, Jim. Nous n’avons plus ni capitaine, ni second pour le remplacer. » Me reprocha-t-il.

« Oh que si. » Répondis-je, en jubilant presque.

…

_Delta Vega. Point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Spock se retourna et suivit mon regard. Elle était bien là. Cette bâtisse infernale, qu’il voyait, je le savais, d’une manière totalement différente de la mienne. Je m’approchai prudemment, mon compagnon à mes côtés. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, percevant sûrement la peur qui se distillait dans mes veines. C’était l’heure de vérité. Nous allions passer cette porte et retourner d’où nous venions. Mais, sans aucune certitude quant à ce qui nous attendait de l’autre côté. Nous gravîmes les marches, tels des condamnés à mort et Spock posa sa paume sur le battant de bois, mais je le retins à la dernière seconde. Il se tourna vers moi, perplexe. J’étais un train de perdre mon souffle, au bord de la crise d’angoisse, essayant de toutes mes forces de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps.

 _« Je t’aime. »_ Tentai-je de dire, en fermant mes paupières avec force, incapable de retenir les larmes inondant mes joues.

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. J’avais peur de me mettre à hurler si j’ouvrais la bouche. Mais je dus le penser si fort, que même à des années-lumière de là, il aurait pu l’entendre. Il frôla délicatement mon visage de ses doigts gelés et les positionna de manière à entrer dans mon esprit, pour y déverser toute sa sérénité, sa confiance et presque immédiatement, la pression dans ma poitrine s’envola. Je pus de nouveau respirer. Mes larmes se tarirent, et je le serrai contre moi, soulagé qu’il me comprenne.

 _« Je t’aime aussi, T’hy’la. Ne l’oublie pas »_ Pensa-t-il, avant de pousser la porte, de tout son poids, nous précipitant à l’intérieur. Une violente lumière m’aveugla de nouveau, puis tout devint noir.


	12. T’hy’la

Je me réveillai en sursaut, dans mon lit, en boxer et reconnus sans peine les murs de mes quartiers, dans l’obscurité. Mon souffle était erratique et une migraine carabinée pointait le bout de son nez. Je me levai précipitamment, manquant de tomber, à cause du drap enroulé autour de mes jambes et allumai la lumière. En deux enjambées, je fus près de mon bureau et allumai l’ordinateur.

« Date et heure ? » Demandai-je, d’une voix éraillée.

« Date stellaire 2369.53, 08.30 heures. » Me répondit la voix mécanique.

C’était le jour où nous étions tombés sur la mystérieuse planète rose. Juste avant de prendre mon quart. Je paniquai franchement, ma tête me faisait de plus en plus mal. Je ne voulais pas croire que j’avais simplement rêvé les derniers événements. Tout était si clair dans ma mémoire.

Je m’habillai à la hâte, dans l’idée d’aller retrouver Spock, enclenchai le mécanisme de la porte, d’un coup de poing et bondis dans le couloir. Il fallait que je le voie. Tout de suite.  Ma respiration devint laborieuse, mon crâne tambourinait à m’en donner la nausée, et ma vision quelque peu floue, ne m’aida pas à m’orienter vers les quartiers de mon premier officier. Brusquement,  je percutai quelqu’un et me rattrapai de justesse au mur, avant de lever les yeux sur la personne que j’avais bousculée. Sur les 400 membres d’équipage, il fallait bien évidemment que ce soit Bones, au pire moment.

« Jim ! Tu te sens bien ? On dirait que tu vas tourner de l’œil ! Suis-moi à l’infirmerie. »

Il passa un de mes bras par-dessus ses épaules et m’entraîna vers le turbolift, sans me laisser le temps de répondre ou de donner mon avis. Je tentai de résister, mais ma tête me donnait l’impression de bouillonner littéralement maintenant. Mon regard tomba sur une vitre, qui me renvoya le reflet d’un visage transpirant, au teint maladif.

…

Je tenais à peine debout, quand nous arrivâmes devant l’infirmerie. L’infirmière Chapel vint immédiatement aider Léonard à m’allonger sur un lit, dès qu’elle nous vit entrer.

« Que c’est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle, une fois que je fus installé.

« Je n’en sais rien. Je l’ai trouvé dans cet état, à proximité de ses quartiers. Il n’a pas dit un mot depuis. »

« Spock. » Murmurai-je, délirant de fièvre.

« Pardon ? » Répondit McCoy, en se penchant sur moi.

« Je veux… Spock. » Articulai-je, difficilement.

« Pourquoi diable… Appelez ce maudit Vulcain, Christine, s’il vous plaît. »

L’infirmière s’éloigna vers l’intercom et essaya de joindre mon premier officier. Manifestement sans succès.

« Il ne répond pas, Docteur. »

« Vas-tu m’expliquer ce qui t’arrive ? » Me pressa Bones.

Mais je n’eus pas l’occasion de répondre. Le monde sembla se mettre à trembler autour de moi et mon crâne me donna l’impression d’exploser. Un liquide chaud s’écoula sur mes lèvres, vint déposer sa saveur métallique sur ma langue. Mon nez saignait. Je me roulai en boule sur les draps, entendant vaguement Leonard hurler ses instructions. C’était comme si quelque chose tentait d’entrer de force dans mon esprit. Puis, une déferlante de souvenirs vint se superposer aux miens. Ils étaient disparates, ne s’emboîtaient pas de manière cohérente. Je finis par comprendre que c’était ceux de l’autre Kirk. Deux espaces-temps étaient en train de fusionner dans mon cerveau, et je crus mourir sous la douleur.

Puis soudainement, tout s’arrêta.

L’infirmerie se stabilisa, la migraine reflua jusqu’à disparaître et je pus de nouveau respirer librement, avant de lever mes yeux sur McCoy. Il avait un hypospray à la main, manifestement sur le point de m’injecter un calmant.

« Je vais bien » Lui dis-je, d’une voix cassée par les cris que j’avais dû pousser.

« Mes fesses, que tu vas bien ! » S’emporta-t-il. « C’était quoi cette crise ? Ça s’est déjà produit avant ? »

« Non ! » Lui assurai-je, en me redressant, dans l’intention de me lever.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser sortir, sans t’examiner après ça, tu… »

« Johnson à infirmerie. Docteur McCoy, répondez ! »

La voix dans l’intercom interrompit la tirade de mon ami. Il se précipita pour répondre.

« Ici, McCoy, que se passe-t-il, Enseigne ? »

« Monsieur, je viens de trouver le Commander Spock devant ses quartiers. Il a l’air d’aller mieux maintenant, mais il a fait un genre de crise. » Expliqua Johnson.

Christine reporta toute son attention sur Léonard, dès qu’elle entendit le nom du Vulcain. J’en profitai pour me lever discrètement et me diriger, à pas de loup, vers la sortie.

« Pouvez-vous l’accompagner ici ? J’ai une urgence et je ne peux pas venir. »

« Bien, Docteur. Nous arrivons. »

« McCoy, terminé. » 

Bones se retourna vers mon lit. Le trouvant vide, il posa ses yeux sur la porte que j’étais sur le point de franchir. Sans réfléchir, je partis en courant, le médecin à ma poursuite et arrivai devant l’ascenseur, au moment où il s’ouvrait sur l’objet de mes pensées. Il n’avait pas meilleure mine que moi, son visage barbouillé de vert. J’accourus vers lui et me jetai dans ses bras, qu’il referma autour de moi. Il se souvenait lui aussi. J’en fus tellement soulagé, que je l’embrassai au milieu de la coursive, sous les regards médusés des personnes présentes. Le goût cuivré de son sang se mêla au mien, mais ça n’avait aucune importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c’était que notre relation soit restée intacte et que Vulcain existe  de nouveau.

Je le relâchai doucement, collant mon front sur le sien, ce qui devenait décidément une habitude, puis me tournai vers Bones. Il pouvait bien me faire tous les examens qu’il voulait maintenant que Spock était enfin là. Mais, il sembla, sur le moment, en état de choc.

« Bon sang, Jim ! C’est quoi ce bordel ? » S’écria-t-il soudainement.

« Langage, Docteur. » Le réprimanda mon compagnon.

« Allez au diable ! Vous et vos oreilles pointues ! » Vociféra-t-il, en agitant une main dans sa direction. « Est-ce que quelqu’un va se décider à m’expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

« Promis, Bones, je te raconterai tout. Mais plus tard et en privé. Pour l’instant, tu as juste besoin de savoir que nous allons bien, tous les deux. » Répondis-je, calmement.

« Et tu penses que je vais me contenter de ça ? »

« Il va bien falloir. » Rétorquai-je, en me dirigeant de nouveau vers l’infirmerie, Spock sur mes talons.

Après nous avoir longuement examinés, et forcé de constater que nous étions en parfaite santé, à présent, McCoy consentit enfin à nous laisser partir. Nous prîmes la direction de la passerelle, dans l’intention de vérifier si la planète rose apparaîtrait.

…

Les portes du tubolift s’ouvrirent sur le pont, et je retrouvai avec joie, mon équipage. Mon regard se posa alors sur Nyota, qui devait se demander pourquoi nous étions en retard et surtout, pourquoi nous arrivions en même temps. J’eus alors la politesse de me sentir mal à l’aise. À ce moment-là, Spock ne lui avait pas encore parlé. Nous étions quatre jours après notre premier baiser. Elle ne se doutait alors de rien, ou si peu. C’est donc naturellement qu’elle se leva pour venir à lui. Il se maîtrisa, mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter une réaction de recul involontaire. Elle stoppa tout mouvement et le regarda sans comprendre. Spock n’était, certes, pas très friand des démonstrations publiques, mais je ne me souvenais pas qu’il l’ait déjà rejetée. Elle posa alors ses yeux sur moi et dut y voir quelque chose qui lui fit se rendre compte de la situation, car elle tourna subitement les talons pour se réinstaller à son poste, essayant au mieux de rester professionnelle. Mais, je pus apercevoir ses iris troublés de larmes retenues. Cet échange se fit dans le plus grand silence et peu sûr de ce qui venait réellement se passer, je décidai de prendre place dans mon fauteuil. Spock fit de même derrière sa console, prêt pour une fin de matinée ennuyeuse à mourir, dans l’attente fébrile, de voir une sphère rose se dessiner sur l’écran.

…

Le temps défila à une lenteur d’escargot. Il sembla s’étirer à l’infini, pour que cette journée ne finisse jamais. Nous étions à quelques minutes de l’heure où la planète était supposée apparaître. Je m’agitais sur mon siège depuis des heures. Tout le monde, à part Spock, devait se demander pourquoi, mais personne n’avait encore osé poser la question, compte tenu de mon humeur. Les dernières secondes s’égrenèrent lentement… puis l’heure passa… et rien n’apparut.

J’étais déchiré entre une grande déception et un immense soulagement. Déception de ne pas revoir une dernière fois cette planète ; soulagement que tout ceci soit enfin terminé.

Je me tournai vers mon premier officier, pour apercevoir furtivement dans son regard, un écho à mon ressenti. Puis, il retourna à sa tâche et moi, mon attention sur l’écran principal, abandonnant finalement ce pan de ma vie derrière moi, pour toujours.

…

Nous allions bientôt passer en période nocturne. Notre quart se termina et je me dirigeai rapidement vers le turbolift. J’avais besoin de souffler un peu, pour rassembler mes idées, au calme, avant de rejoindre Bones, plus tard dans la soirée, pour lui conter ces aventures auxquelles il n’avait pas participé. Avant que les portes de l’ascenseur ne se referment sur moi, Spock se faufila dans la cabine. Il était décidément doué pour ce genre d’exercice. Je me rendis compte à quel point j’étais serein et totalement moi-même, en sa présence. Envolée, la tension des jours précédents. Mon doigt enfonça un bouton, stoppant la cabine, pour que nous puissions parler librement, sans être écouté.

« D’après toi, qu’était réellement cette planète ? » L’interrogeai-je, sachant qu’il aurait sûrement au moins une théorie sur la question.

« En me basant sur les événements et surtout sur la manière dont ils se sont conclus, ma raison penche pour une machine à paradoxe. »

Je le regardai, surpris.

« Une chose pareille existe-t-elle réellement ? » Demandai-je, perplexe.

« Théoriquement, c’est possible. Dans la réalité, je n’en avais encore jamais vu. Mais c’est la seule explication au fait que nous ayons pu nous trouver à deux endroits en même temps. Cela nous éclaire également, sur cette _chance_ que tu évoquais sur Delta Vega et qu’il est difficile d’attribuer au hasard. Nous étions, en quelque sorte, guidés. » M’expliqua-t-il.

J’étais plutôt d’accord. C’était logique.

« Il reste encore une question essentielle. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi à ce moment précis de notre passé et pas, par exemple, sur l’USS Kelvin, directement ? »

Il chercha ses mots quelques secondes.

« Peut-être, mais ce n’est qu’une spéculation, que cette machine ne répond qu’à ceux qui veulent réellement changer les choses et qui ont assez de force pour en supporter les conséquences. » Exposa-t-il, d’une voix calme. « Quand l’USS Kelvin a été attaqué, tu étais sur le point de naître. Modifier ce moment, aurait sensiblement modifié ta personnalité, la personne que tu es aujourd’hui. Je pense, qu’au fond, ce n’est pas ce que tu désires. De plus, les répercussions auraient été trop importantes. À mon avis, ta culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu sauver Vulcain, entrait en résonance avec la mienne. C’est une raison plausible, au fait que nous nous soyons retrouvés à cet instant précis et pas un autre. » Avança-t-il.

« Tu es sûrement dans le vrai. » Approuvai-je. « J’avais une dernière question. »

« Je t’écoute. »

« C’est quoi un T’hy’la ? Tu m’as appelé comme ça, juste avant que l’on revienne ici. »

« Il n’y a pas de traduction exacte en langage standard. Cela veut dire ami, frère et amant, en même temps. » M’expliqua-t-il, en détournant le regard.

« Comme une âme sœur ? » Proposai-je, incertain.

« J’imagine que c’est le terme qui s’en rapproche le plus. »

« Cela signifie-t-il que nous sommes liés à vie ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quelle manière cela affecte les humains, mais pour ma part, oui, je ne pourrais pas aller vers une autre personne. » Il marqua une pause, hésitant. « Pas tant que tu seras de ce monde, en tout cas. » Murmura-t-il.

J’agrippai sa main de façon à coller nos index et nos majeurs ensembles. Cela sembla être la chose à faire, car il se pencha vers moi, pour capturer délicatement mes lèvres, tout en remettant le turbolift en marche.

« Je suppose que tu voudras très bientôt visiter tes parents ? J’ai bien envie de nous accorder une petite permission chez toi, puisque les derniers événements ne m’ont pas vraiment laissé l’occasion de faire la connaissance de ta mère. Même si, je l’apprécie déjà. »

Spock sembla réfléchir un instant à la proposition.

« Nous irons bien assez tôt, Jim. » Répondit-il de façon mystérieuse. « Après tout, cela fera bientôt sept ans que je suis entré dans l’âge adulte. » Ajouta-t-il, alors que les portes s’ouvraient. « Bonne soirée, T’hy’la. »

C’est sur cette phrase qu’il me laissa, pour rentrer dans ses quartiers. Je ne vis absolument pas de quoi il parlait, mais quelque chose me dit que ça allait être épique.

**FIN**


End file.
